Percy Jackson and the Ultimate Truth Or Dare
by This-Story-Is-gonna-be-AWESOME
Summary: The longest (I presume), most insane, crazy, lemon, smutty, ToD to EVER surface of Percy Jackson's Fan Fiction site is HERE! With nearly every couple and combination here and LOTS of truths, dares and s-e-x in it, this is truly one of the best stories on here! Read now for the best time you've ever had on Fan Fiction!


_**Author's note-**_

_**In this truth or dare fan fic, we'll be having Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Connor and Travis Stoll, Silena, Katie and Maranda. In this people who have died in the series are for some un-explained reason still alive. This will take place presumably after the HOO storyline so they're just a year older than present. Now, LET IT BEGIN MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough I love these stories! Also, there's lemons! But I SUCK at lemons and don't want to be too inappropriate so… Also Thalia isn't a hunter in this soooo… Coughdrops! Some couples we have are- Percabeth, Percer, Percina, Leranda, Leone, Thalico, Tratie, Coranda, Jaser, Jasobeth, and a BUTT LOAD more. Also an Aphrodite lemon is kind of borrowed. I didn't copy and paste, I typed it myself but read it from a lemon cuz I suck at lemons myself. Also, sorry, one last thing. There might not be pussy licking and shit. I just don't get it and it's really hard to type like "Percy licked Leo's pussy folds der her" But yeah Leo doesn't have a pussy. Just felt like typing Leo's name XD**_

_**PS. Some dares and ideas I got from other fan-fictions. I needed some help…**_

**_DISCLAIMER- I don't own PJO or HOO sadly. :(_**

(3Rd POV)

"The rules are simple! Take clothing off if you don't do a dare, and kiss a random boy or girl if you don't do the truth! Whatever happens here STAYS here in the Aphrodite Cabin!" said Silena as she locked the doors. Everybody was sitting around in the room some on bunks and some on the floor.

"So who goes first? How about you Percy?"

"Sure. Silena, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to French Kiss Chiron without any clothes."  
Silena took off her shirt revealing a blue bra.

"Percy, now it's _my _turn…" Silena said with a devilish smile.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with Annebeth _naked. _And you guys have to strip down in front of us. If you deny this bet Percy, TWO pieces of clothing are coming off, and it's the bottom ones."

"You Aphrodite girl!" Percy said.

"I'm not gonna do this guys." Annabeth protested.

"But you have to unless Percy says no. Only the dared can refuse."

"Annabeth, come on." Said Percy as he took off all his clothes, revealing his dick. Silena, Thalia, Piper, Katie and Annabeth bore hungry eyes into it. After Annabeth balked for a minute, she grudgingly got undressed and then the whole room was looking at Percy and Annabeth naked. Annabeth couldn't help but sneak a look at Percy's thing. She wondered if being naked in a closet with her love could be that bad.

"Well? Are you modeling for us, get in the closet!" Silena smirked being the ringmaster of this game.

(Annabeth POV)

Huge. Gargantuan. Those are the words I will use to describe his godly penis. Awkward on so many levels yet my wildest dream come true. I was in a HUGE walk-in closet with PERCY NAKED. I couldn't describe the feelings I was having at the moment. I wasn't that up to it in the beginning, but I reminded myself to give a thank you to Silena after this. This was going to happen SOME-time, but having it now is so much better. I was scared on how Percy looked hesitant to everybody except to me, where he looked excited. The choice was in his hands and he took it. But I can't blame him because I might have chosen this too.

"Listen Annabeth, I'm so sorry. If you just want to stand here and wait, I'll totally understand." Percy said apologetically.

And this is where I got weird. Sometimes, the strange and normal side gets the better of me and does crazy stuff in return for acting so stern and Athena-like, but in the moment I acted like a Percy.

I grabbed his shaft with one hand and his back with the other, and I leaned over and started making out with him.

"Let's use this walk in closet. I hear the carpet is soft. Why don't we have some fun on it?"

I temporarily let go of his shaft and pushed him gently to the carpet where he lied on his back and looked at me as I came in for his dick. I came down hard and sucked it like there's no tomorrow. At first Percy was absolutely stunned, but shock was replaced by moans and a smile so big that it pushed all the cabins out of the way. After a minute of that, my mouth came off it, much to my dismay, and my hand gingerly touched his throbbing penis. I started to rub it, and then gave him a hand job. After some of that I leaned over and let him have a turn of what he does best.

(Percy POV)

If I wasn't so happy and stunned, I might've paid more attention to the fact that there was a flash through the giant shutters in the closet door. Whatev, I'll deal with whoever snapped a photo later.

Annabeth put her elbows on the floor, stretched her ass out far, and prepared for impact, thought it looked like she was taken by surprise. More like taken by shaft.

It was the best feeling ever. I thrust in and out, in and out. I couldn't stop. She moaned and groaned, but that only turned me on more.

"Percy! Percy! Perrrrcy! Don't stop!"

"Ugh, ugh I think I might-"

"Hey guys, time is- WOAH!" said Silena as she opened the closet doors, followed by Everybody right behind her. Travis and Connor were next to her, snapping photos and filming like mad.

Annabeth slumped on the floor exasperated and when she turned she desperately grabbed a bath robe off a hanger and covered her boobs and other parts. If I wasn't so surprised I might have described her beautiful tits, which must have been made by the finest architects on Olympus. I was so surprised I flipped around, my large erected dick hanging in the air. A smidge of cum flew off it and landed in Leo's hair who screamed and ran into the Aphrodite Cabin shower and turned it on, clothes and all. Silena slammed the closet door shut and slid our clothes underneath the door.

"Well guys, we'll give you a minute to get dressed and, um, sort yourselves out. Hope it was, uh, heaven in there." She said through the door.

Me and Annabeth got dressed and came out blushing. I hoped someone would make Silena pay.

(Jason POV)

That was _nasty._ I always knew Annabeth and Percy were crazy about each other and would take down the gods to save each other, but to fuck in a closet naked for 7 minutes with people mere feet away? Talk about love birds.

Not that me and Piper were much better.

"Jason, it's your turn."

"Okay… Leo, truth or dare?"

"Um truth, I mean dare."

"Okay, stick your hand down Silena's panties for the next 3 rounds."

Silena was obviously not that irked out, as if dudes stuck their hands down her panties every day. It kinda took away from the dare, but the look on Leo's face was priceless. He's never kissed a girl, much less felt their stuff, at least that's what I'm guessing.

"Katie, it's your turn."

"Ahh good, Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Come over here. Jason, step out into the closet for a sec, k'?"

"Okay… Eww I stepped in cum! Gee, I wonder where THAT could've come from?"

"Shut up!" Percy yelled.

"Okay Piper, I want you to use charmspeak to seduce Jason after the game, okay?" Katie whispered into Piper's ear.

"Fine…"

"Okay Jason, you can come back into the room."

"Finally…"

(Piper)

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you screw Thalia if you had the chance?"

"I, um, I guess?"

Thalia blushed on the other side of the room, then made pointed outside. Then both of them went to Hade's cabin, though Thalia was basically dragging Nico who was in denial.

_**(Author note-**_

_**I freaking hate Nico and Thalia, such boring characters, but now they're gone so yay!)**_

"Okay, it's time for me to dare someone." Annabeth said.

"You two," she said as she pointed at Travis and Katie," Have to skinny-dip in the tub together in the bathroom for the next half hour. "

Annabeth gave her signature evil plan smile.

Katie gulped. Travis looked nervous.

"But we don't- We're not-" Katie tried to desperately put a stop to the dare.

"Go in. NOW."

The 2 walked inside the bathroom and started up.

Their clothes slid under the door back into the room several minutes later.

"Okay Silena, truth or dare?" Leo asked.

"Dare."

"Make out naked with Maranda in the middle of the room."

"NO!" Maranda yelled.

"The person dared is the one who makes the decision. And if Silena wants to make out naked with a lady for a change, she can."

"It would be fun to try a lady for once…" Silena pondered.

"NO Silena don't, please! I'm begging you!"

"Could we come up with a compromise?" Silena asked.

"I guess 2 articles of clothing from each, and you _were_ going to get fucked… Why don't we have some fun?" Leo asked Maranda.

"Um no Leo, please not."

But by then Leo was already dragging Maranda to the closet, and it looked like he was gonna pop her open like a chip bag. Geez, Leo needs a restraining order on all girls.

"Somebody, please, Leo stop!"  
But they were already in the closet and Leo was deep in work. Within the minute though Maranda was into it. All that could be heard were groans and moans from the closet.

Several minutes later Silena only had panties on, and Annabeth had to slap Percy's head twice to shake him out of the hypnotic spell of Silena's tits.

"Percy, it's your turn."

"Okay, Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Do a motorboat with Silena."

"Why am I the main dare subject?!"

"I don't know…"

"Um no way, I'll just take off a piece of clothing."

No way _I _was gonna do a motorboat with Silena. I took off my shirt and showed my apple green bra. I couldn't tell whether I was annoyed and happy that Jason was staring at me like a hungry puppy.

(Percy POV)

After fucking Annabeth, I was in the mood for sex and nudity. Hopefully I'll be next.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Annabeth said uneasily. All she had on was a bra and panties. I wish I could be ripping them off and getting down.

"Annabeth, if you had to choose between your dad and Percy, like one of them had to die, who would you choose?"

"I-I can't decide."

"Then the bra comes off!"

She slowly took off her bra, and in bright lights, I have to say she looked fucking amazing. Her tits perfectly shaped and so big, so hot. I wish right then and there I could get a dare to fuck her.

"Okay Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say. Ugh, why did I say dare?!

By then, Leo, who looks like he inhaled a tank of smiley gas and Maranda, who's pale and sweaty, come out of the closet.

"Percy, I dare you to have fully fledged naked sex with anyone in this room except Annabeth, for 5 whole minutes in the middle of the room."

Well, I'll admit, I was a bit mad at Jason for pressuring Annabeth like that before, even if it opened the chance for her to be naked, I did something pretty bad. But it was awesome.

"Anybody?"

"Anybody except Annabeth."

"Okay. I'll fuck you."

"What?"

By then, I was already stripping down, and Piper, who only had panties and a bra on, was still in shock. I ripped off her panties and bra and got to work. I made sure to really pound her to make Jason jealous. Nobody is mean like that to my GF.

"Ahh Jason! Percy, I didn't mean me-EEE!"

"You're a person other than Annabeth!"

And then I thrust my dick into her. I pushed hard, and deep.

"AHH! Ah Percy stop it!"

"Not for two minutes!"

"Ahh, you're going to tear me apart! I can't take it!"

Her saying that only made me ram her ass harder. I held on to her tits as I shoved my penis up her ass. My cum exploded inside of her. Jason was watching in disbelief the whole time.

"UHH Percy!" she squealed. But I wasn't done yet.

"Get on the ground and suck it!" I yelled.

"What?" she panted.

"Suck it now, you wanted fully fledged, I'll give you fully fledged. Now suck my godly dick."

Now I know this was anything but me, that this was a new mean, cruel side of me, but the moment had me.

As Piper suckled my cock, I played with her boobs, and then I sat and demanded a hand job. She grabbed hold of my shaft and began, up and down, up and down, I cummed in her face as she desperately opened her mouth to get every last drop of it. Five minutes was up and I got up and got dressed as she lay there.

"Dude… DUDE. That was Piper! My Piper! My poor, poor Piper!"

"A dare's a dare!"

I walked up to Annabeth and sat next to her. She slapped me, but whispered in my ear-

"I'll confess, I did it with Jason as a dare a couple nights ago. Even Seaweed Brain?"

"Even." I said. That was my GF. Forgiving for anything.

Katie and Travis came out of the bathroom holding hands. Travis sat down and Katie sat on his lap.

"Jason, truth or dare?" Silena asked.

"Dare." He said excitedly.

"I dare you to have a 3 way with Maranda and Leo."

Maranda's eye's popped wide open.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" she squealed. Travis and Katie walked out of the bathroom holding hands. If they weren't a couple before, they were now.

"Katie help! Not Leo again!"

But they were already inside the closet.

"Hey, Maranda's my GF!"

"Well, she's getting screwed by Leo and Jason, so tough luck."

Connor pouted and sat next to the closet, waiting for Maranda's time to be up.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Connor asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to permanently take off 2 articles of clothing and go jump in the lake naked. You can put back on your remain pieces of clothes when you come back, k'?" Connor told Percy.

"Ugh fine."

"Who's coming with me to the lake for proof?"

Annabeth, Piper and Silena raised their hands, but Travis and Katie were too busy snuggling on each other's laps and Jason, Leo, and Miranda were screwing in the huge walk in closet.

Percy took off his pants and jacket for the 2 pieces of clothing, and the 5 of them began the walk down to the beach. As they approached the beach, he removed his shirt.

"Do I have to be _totally_ naked? The naiads and nymphs are going to tear me apart."

"All of your clothes." Connor answered smugly.

"Oh gods…"

As Percy got undressed, Silena sat down and discretely masturbated while Annabeth wished she were going skinny dipping with him. Piper was rubbing her nipples and looking at Percy's 9 ½ inch member.

"Guys, _my _boyfriend?" Annabeth yelled.

"Oh, um sorry, I uh, didn't mean too-" said Piper, only slightly turning her head away. Silena didn't say anything and continued.

Percy shook himself, and plunged into the water.

Shortly after ten minutes, in which Silena came after masturbating the memory of Percy's large member and Piper had sat down and made a sand castle, Percy came up and out of the water screaming.

"THE NAIDS AND NYMPHS ARE TRYING TO RAPE ME! THEY GAVE ME INVOLUNTARY BJ'S!" Percy yelled.

One nymph hopped out of the water and attempted to grab Percy's shaft but missed. Percy and the others ran away.

"That was horrible, thanks a lot Connor!" Percy screamed. "Though under-water nymph sex _was _pretty damn awesome…"

"You had SEX with them?!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

"No, well technically yes. It was more like underwater rape though! I went under, and they began to massage my dick, and grabbed my and forced me to pound them!"

"PERCY!"

"Get mad at Connor!"

The 3 of them arrived at the cabin, though Percy still hadn't had a chance to put on his clothes, so he was stark naked. Leo, Jason, and Maranda were out of the closet, in the middle of the room talking. Connor ran up to Maranda and sat next to her.

"So Travis, I was wondering- OH MY GODS." Katie broke off when she saw Percy's 9 ½ inch member, fully erect hanging in the air.

"Katie!" Travis yelled.

"Sorry, it's just so-," Annabeth was giving Katie the death stair. "I mean uh never mind."

"Percy, put on your clothes." Annabeth told Percy.

"But remember, you can only have 2 pieces of clothes on Percy!" Connor said with a devilish smile.

So Percy sat down with a tee shirt and tight underwear on. His penis was erected and bulging, every few seconds pulsing forward a half inch, then back. Annabeth sat next to him and discretely put her hand in his underwear.

"Soooo, who's turn is it to dare?" Leo asked.

"I guess my turn." Answered Travis.

"Silena, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"MFK for Percy, Jason, and Nico."

"Hmm, although I have a knack for Emo boys, I'd marry Jason, fuck Percy, and kill Nico, because Nico can just come back to life, Jason seems like a strong family man, and Percy is experienced at sex."

"Really? I strike you as a family man?" Jason asked.

"It's a long story."

"Okay Katie, your turn." Travis said.

"Connor, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare, I can take anything!"

"Okay bad boy. I dare you-" Katie began while slowly crawling towards Connor.

"-to let me-" she continued as she reached Connor and slowly began to unzip his pants.

"-have some head." Katie finished.

"Um-buh-uhh- buh- but your Travis's girl, and Maranda's my GF!"

"Well, a dare is a dare." She said as she pulled Connor's 8 inch out of his pants. It was erected and pulsing.

"Ka-Katie!" Travis argued from across the room.

"Shh Travis, just wait your turn."

Katie slowly took Connor's penis out and began very, very slowly rubbing it up and down, up and down, and inch every couple seconds.

Katie continuously swirled her tongue at the tip of his cock as she took the head in. Inch by inch, Connor felt his cock fit into the her mouth. Holding down his hips with her spare hand, the girl forced his entire dick down her throat, causing Connor to cry out. Katie sucked faster as Connor's cries grew louder. Her teeth grazed the top of his shaft while her tongue licked the underside. The tip of his cock smashed against the back of her throat, her _hum_ sending vibrations throughout the organ.

Katie's eyes grew heavy as she slurped on her BF's brother's godly penis.

"Gods, Katie… I'm going to…!"

At this, Katie pulled her head away from his member, leaving it glistening in the cold air. Connor cried out.

"NO! I didn't- You-I-You left too early! It doesn't feel right! I didn't jizz yet!"

"It's not right to ask your brother's GF for sex every day. Payback!" Katie said with a scandalous look on her face.

The whole room exploded into laughter. Maranda had a pissed look on her face after she learned her BF was trying to get down with her sister.

Katie walked back to Travis who looked relieved after learning his GF wasn't trying to suck on his brother for real.

"Katie, remember to sit on Travis's lap, it was part of the dare earlier." Annabeth reminded.

Connor sat at the far end of the room, dumbfounded with his member still hanging out in the open, waiting to cum on someone.

"Gods Katie, if I ever see you again…" Connor muttered.

"Good one Katie!" Jason said. "That was hilarious!"

"Oh Katie, if only you were in my cabin, Mom would be so proud…" Silena said while wondering dreamily of the things Katie could think of.

"So who's turn is it now?" Percy asked.

"I think it's my-"

"IT'S MY TURN!" Maranda yelled. "I haven't gone yet."

Leo turned as white as milk and looked over at Maranda. He she would give the ultimate revenge to him, some way or another for not exactly raping, but having sex with her when she was hesitant beyond all means. And if that wasn't enough, he fucked her _again_ with Jason in a 3 way in the closet just before. Now she would probably choose him, so he would just choose truth.

"Jason, _truth_ or _dare_?" she asked.

Oh crap. She just picked Jason and not me. This was getting bad.

"Well, I gotta pick dare."

Oh crap, he picked dare.

"And the dare is make out with Leo for a whole minute without pants or underwear, or remove _all _your clothes!"

Oh _crap._

"I'm not going through with this! I can't!" Leo yelled.

"Oh really? I didn't wanna go through with sex, but _YOU _didn't seem to mind!"

"I-um-uhh-NO!" Leo said as he desperately looked for an answer.

Jason was still pondering on what to do.

"We can't do this!"

"A dare is a dare Leo! I got RAPED by naiads and river nymphs because of a dare! But I still did it!" Percy said.

"I had to skinny dip with Katie! Actually that's not bad and we're a couple now so… Uh never mind… Thanks for the dare Annabeth."

"No prob. Anyways I had to go naked in the closet with Percy! Sure we had sex for the first time, greatest moment of my life so far, but you guys barged in! Because of a dare!"

"I'm down to panties thanks to dares and truths! I mean, I love guys staring at my tits and all, it's wonderful, but still! NOT my choice!" Silena argued.

"Um, it sounds like we're all saying how good dares are, but just do it." Piper commented.

"Oh god Jason, what's it gonna be?!" Leo called.

"Hmmm…" Jason unhappily wondered.

(Piper POV)

Holy shit.

_**HOLY. SHIT.**_

Sitting next to me was Jason, FULLY NAKED. His 9 inch member of god-like proportions was just hanging there, in the open. My god. I could not wait until tonight when I would have to do katie's dare and use charmspeak to seduce Jason. I know I'm only 16 ½ and so is Jason, but honestly she wanted to take their relationship farther than just kissing, feeling his abs and occasionally getting one second peeks at his dick.

(**Author note**- LOL why the hell does every fan-fiction call dicks "Members"? XD It's hilarious!)

I wanted to drag Jason into the closet, slap him in the face and have sex. Very discretely, my hand slid from my lap to his lap and from there continued down. My hand found his member and his balls, and my fingers gingerly wrapped around his shaft. There was a jolt in his body when my fingers touched his penis and he looked down and at me. I smiled without looking at him, and he smiled back.

When I thought of having sex with Jason for the past couple minutes, I keep thinking about Percy and how he was the one who took my virginity away. I didn't even love him yet I loved the sex. I kinda feel like I betrayed Jace but… Naw… It's not like he screwed Annabeth… Right? He didn't screw Annabeth? Oh gods, now I have this paranoid fear that he did…

"PIPER!"

"WHAT?!"

"I've been calling your name 5 times. You were too into Jason's dick, at least that's what it looks like!" Percy teased. I looked around the room and everyone was looking at my hand which was still holding Jason's member. I blushed so hard my cheeks became tomatoes. I took my hand off Jason's cock which was rock hard and pulsing, and was red in 5 places where my fingers were holding it in a death lock.

"I tried to ask you to let go, but you kinda wouldn't answer." Jason said.

"sorry…" I said under my breath.

"So Piper, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare…"

"Sit on Jason's lap until I say to get off."

"WHAT? But-but he's n-naked!"

"Exactly." Said Percy with an evil smirk on his face.

I was appalled but at the same time bursting with excitement. Jason's erected member stood up, as if impatiently waiting for my ass. I looked at Jason for approval and he smiled and patted his lap. I slowly stood up and was about to sit on Jason's lap but not before Percy interjected.

"I forgot to mention- without panties." Those once beautiful sea green eyes were full of enjoyment and a bit of revenge. I could tell people's emotions, and his were directed straight at Jason. I looked at Jason again.

"If you refuse the dare you have to take off some clothes. If you do it you still have to take off some clothes."

I hesitated for a moment and slowly started pulling down my panties but very seductively by using my thumbs on the straps and bending over a bit, making sure to show off my ass in front of everyone. If I was seriously gonna do this, then I was gonna do it good. So I started to sit down, waited a sec to make sure Percy didn't have any more evil twists, then I sat down on Jason's lap.

When I sat down, his erected 9 inch member had to give my ass a warm welcome. I sat right on top of it by accident and it slid up my vagina. I freezed for a second and then a jolt was sent through my body. I was not expecting this. I could tell Jason was surprised too because immediately he shook and went "Uhh!" and his member began to pulse inside of me. I did an "Ugh-uhhh-" the second we connected.

"Oh crap Piper I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shove it in there, I was just sitting and you sat down and-"

"No-no it's fine Jason. I'll deal with it."

Oh gods oh gods OH GODS!

_**HOLY.**_

_**SHIT.**_

_**HOLY SHIT!**_

Jason had impaled me! His godly penis inside me! We're basically having sex, if that counts. And I think the fact the he's _completely __**NAKED **_and his member was shoved inside of me makes this count as sex!

"Hey Piper! Stop tuning out! I know you're sitting on Jason's dick- wait. Oh my gods- OH MY GODS WE HAVE LOVE BIRDS RIGHT HERE! JASON ACTUALLY STUFFED HIS COCK IN HER WHEN SHE SAT DOWN BY ACCIDENT! OH SNAP!" Silena yelled. The Stoll brothers hooted and Leo was doubled over laughing while the Gardner sisters were stifling back laughter. Percy had a hysterical look on his face and Annabeth was smiling with one eyebrow raised. But Silena, oh gods Silena was hopping up and down, her boobs bouncing. It was all so bad.

"It was an accident guys, I swear! I didn't mean to sit on it, the angles were just perfectly aligned and it went smoothly in. If you would just let me readjust-"

"Nuh uh! Not happening! I dared you to sit on Jason's lap, and if you slide off his dick, you'll be off his lap. You're staying on there until the game is over." Percy exclaimed.

_Whatevs Pipes. You can do this. This is awesome if you think about it. You're riding Jason! Except the ride hasn't started, but still! And you're butt naked – your bra!_

Yeah, but still…

"Fine Percy… TRUTH-OR-DARE."

"HOLE-eee shit. Da-dare?" Percy said in a small voice with an unconvincing smile?

"Oh Percy, Percy percy percy percy…. I DARE YOU TO remove TWO articles of clothing AND Silena has to give you a hand job or a blow job (Silena chooses) in FRONT of ANNABETH. If you deny this dare you're out of the game. And you're every girl in this cabin's sex toy for the rest of the year. We'll make you swear on the river styx that you would do every sexual pleasure, k'? So CHOOSE!" And with that final word everybody in the cabin turned their heads in Percy's direction who looked and Annabeth and swallowed.

(Percy POV)

Damn. Piper could be sweet most of the time, sexy all of the time, and downright insane with sex (Firsthand experience from tonight) but man, was she evil during ToD! I'd seen her wrath with her dares before, but now? Oh gods, I was in some deep horse manure. Even deeper than at Geryon's stables. I'd been trying to save Annabeth there, but from the looks Annabeth was giving me, I think that I need some saving! Oh gods…

"Um, uh, ummm, gah…" Were the only words I could muster.

"I prefer the person who I'm about to _suck off_ could use actual words!" Silena said playfully.

"SILENA?!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Don't just presume I'm gonna let you have my dick!"

"Hey, you were pretty enthusiastic to fuck Piper's brains out before!"

"Yeah, well… Um… Gah…"

"Percy!"

"Well geez I'm sar-ree! I only fucked the hades out of her because she was kind of asking for it! She and Jason were double teaming my GF so what do I do?!"

"Well ya' fucked the shit outta the girl who _wasn't _your girlfriend."

"Silena, Percy! Guys just decide whether or not you're doing the dare! Percy, If you're gonna do it, just make it quick!" Annabeth yelled.

"7 minute rule at the least." Piper added.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"I have a whole-game rule and I'm having surprise butt sex thanks to you, so it's the least I can put on you!"

"Of course it has to make sense…" I mumbled under his breath.

"So are you going to do it or what?" Connor pressured Percy.

"Yeah are you?" chimed in Leo.

I looked at Annnabeth. She blew a strand of hair off her face.

"Do it Percy. I'll probably be screwed senseless by somebody else by the end of the game Seaweed Brain." The faintest of smiles played a shadow across her face for less than half a second.

"Okay. Silena, come over here." I called as I took off my shirt.

"Time for the moment of truth…" I sighed. I took off my underwear and my bulging erection burst out.

I will not lie. Every girl in the room wide eyed my member, everyone of them ready to pack and leave their boyfriends and march straight up to me and beg for sex. They all looked hungry in their eyes and wished they had chosen this dare.

"Katie!" Travis moped.

"I'm sorry Travis, but I'm allowed to look! I haven't stopped you from eyeing Silena's DD's this entire game, have I?"

"My, my Percy, it was already hungry for some?" Silena laughed. "How big is it? 8? 9?"

"9 ½ ." I uncomfortably answered.

"Woah Percy!" She exclaimed as she took it in her hands and began to massage it. "You've been keeping this from me all these years? You naughty boy!"

"Um uh yeah…" I said.

"Now sit down Percy, you can't expect me to suck it all the way up there, now do you?"

"I-I would guess not but um-"

"You talk too much silly! Now just hush for a minute and enjoy!"

"Enjoy, but we're- uhh UHHHHHhhhh" I broke off.

Silena had begun the BJ. And damn was she good. She deepthroated nearly the entire thing. I actually think it was the entire thing. It was a miracle she didn't choke. She began slowly, suckling it inside her mouth. I could feel the vibrations of her throat through my penis. It was so tranquil and good. I didn't dare look at Annabeth. Or anyone else. Silena was giving me a BJ in the middle of the room while I was _completely _naked and Silena was only wearing panties. I was in heaven.

"Do you wanna make it better?" She asked through my dick in her mouth. It took me a couple of seconds to respond because of all it happening. I was wondering how the hell it could get better.

Boom.

She went at it. She started to deepthroat it again, but at a super-speed. Of course she made a few faces, but she never gagged! Soon I was on the edge of spurting my load.

In a minute, without warning, I burst in her mouth, all over her shirt, and in her hair. She looked so cute covered in my cum. A bit cuter than Annabeth during my BJ by her in the closet, Then to finish me off, she simply kissed the tip of my member and smiled flirty at me while rubbing the cum around on her tits. it was starting out to be the best night of my life! And then I looked at Annabeth.

She looked sad, but not mad. My elbows unlocked and my back fell to the floor with my throbbing erection still hanging in the air. That was roughly 2 minutes, but Piper said 7. So…

I sat right up. Everybody looked surprised, but not as much as Silena.

"How-? My blowjobs _always _knock the boys to home."

"Well it's not your game anymore. We got 5 more minutes to go, 5 minutes where I'm not with Annabeth."

"So what do you mean Percy?" asked Silena with a smile dawning on her face. I turned to Annabeth and she shrugged.

"I mean I'm gonna give you the best 5 minutes of your life." I said with my erection growing ever so high, pulsing and throbbing in Silena's face as I stood up.

"Now turn over and get that ass in my face now!" I commanded. She had seduced me into a BJ. Now _I _seduced her.

"Yes Percy!"

"I'm in control now, got it?"

"Wha-"

I smacked her ass so hard I left a red hand mark on it, quickly shoved my erect member into her then out.

"Nooo!"

"I said _who's _in command!"

"You are, you are, just put it back i-UHHHUHhuuhuhhuh…"

I thrusted in, then out.

"Nooo out it UHUHUHUHHHHHHHH"

In, out, in, out. I did it for a minute. She was getting restless, trying to take over, so I had to do something. I slid it out, smack her ass it left a red hand mark, then I thrusted in so deep and hard, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Pa-pa-PERRRRRCY! Y-YOU'RE TEARING M-ME A-A-APARRRRRRRRRT!"

I ignored her and shoved it in deeper. It looked like all 9 ½ inches were in here.

"I'm g-gonna cummmmmm!" I yelled as a jolt went through my penis and body and I shook for a second. My entire load burst inside of her, more then I have ever done.

"UHHHHHHHHHuhhhhhhhh" she squealed. She then turned over onto me so I was on the ground.

"I'm taking over!" she said as she bounced up and down on my dick. I pointed my lower half of my body upwards and grabbed and squeezed her bouncing tits. She squealed like a little piggy and I thrust inwards with my penis with gargantuan force, practically ripping her wet pussy apart. She came on me and I pushed her to the ground and for a whole minute I thrust in and out forcefully with no hesitation for 60 seconds. She was crying in joy but yelling at the same time.

"PERRRRCY DON'T STOP PERC-UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PERC-UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I grabbed a quick look at the clock. 7 and a half minutes. I collapsed on the floor with my penis still inside Selina. When she tried to crawl away on her side I grabbed her by the tits on both sides and gave one enormous push into my dick and came all over her. I was the biggest load I had ever done. It was enough to put into a shots glass. It was all over her tits, face, belly, vagina and mouth. I grabbed her and made out with her for 20 seconds and then let go. She crawled naked back next to Leo and Katie and Travis with a red ass and the biggest smile on her face.

"Percy…"

I looked at her.

"If you're ever bored, come back so I can see what you can do in several hours of sex." Silena said with a wink of the eye.

I just blankly nodded and walked back to Annabeth and sat next to her.

…

"That was rather… Exciting?" Connor ventured.

"So many naked people near me…" Travis muttered, looking at Jason and Piper and then at Silena who hadn't put her panties back on.

"Well, that was sure worth a dare!" Piper said.

I started to put on my clothes, but Piper had to remind me of the terms of the dare.

"Percy remember? 2 articles of clothing which would be your t-shirt and your underwear."

"Ugh, fine." I mumbled completely naked.

"Hey Katie, can you hand me that water-bottle? I'm kind of bound to…Um… Jason's…"

As Katie gingerly gave Piper the water bottle, Katie gave an "Ewww" out loud because giving your half naked friend a water bottle when they're sitting on their fully naked BF who's dick is inside at that very moment is kinda… Ewww…

(Katie POV)

Holy shit.

_**HOLY SHIT.**_

_**GOOD GODS HOLY SHIT**_

This so far has been the best night of my LIFE!

I won't deny it. I've always had feelings for Travis. Always. But they've been just little "Oh, he's cute!" feelings, except _so _much stronger. It's hard to explain. But I've never gotten the chance to say hi to him and get to know him. Plus I've been playing the "Go away Travis, you're annoying" card too long that he probably hates me!

Connor? NOOOOOOOOO WAY. Travis? HELL YEAH. That's the thing that I play in my head to differentiate the 2 of them. But then again, I could also tell them apart from their height. Travis was taller. I always did find that kind of cute. I also liked Travis in a weird kind of way. I'll admit it- I'm kind of a slut. I don't mean to go and have sex all the time, it just happens. Like 5 times a week. Nice sex schedule though. ANYWAY, I don't like Travis in the way where I wanna get my brain fucked out of my nostrils by him, no. Not that way. (Though that would be fun some time with him.) I actually want to get in a relationship with him, BF and GF forev and not just mindless sex for one night. Agh, I hate people like that. Well anyway, that was several months ago and I'm afraid I might have pulled the "Go away Travis, you're annoying" gimmick since he's been growing a bit distant and I think I might have blown my chance with him since I could never get the courage to actually talk to him. Other boys I can seduce as well as any Aphrodite girl. Travis? My mind melts into nectar and all I can say is "Hi Travis" or "Go away Travis." It totally blows. And it seems like we can _never_ at the same ToD. I'll be sick or something, or The Stolls will be too busy pranking somebody. It stinks badshit crazy.

When Travis jumped off a cliff for me a week ago when Randy set the Demeter cabin on fire with Greek Fire, I thought it was so sweet that Travis jumped just because I told him too! But I was also screaming my head off because I thought he might have died. Anyway, once he was at the infirmary, I told him about Percy's ToD party which would be at the Aphrodite. Silena ended up hosting it, but it doesn't really matter anymore.

So I came to Silena's ToD because hers are always like a freaking orgy. (Like I said- SLUT) And also because Percy was here. Percy has been on my list of guys to ride on since he came here. He has always looked so cute. I know he and Annabeth are dating, but during Truth or Dare, couples can just fuck whoever the Hades they want. Anyway when I heard that Travis was going, I went into heart attack mode.

_TRAVIS? ToD? ME?_

I _had _to make sure that we were both going. Sick or not, I knew I was.

Finally the night of Truth or Dare came up. As I walked into the Aphrodite cabin, I saw Travis sitting down and nearly came in my pants.

_Good fucking gods! When the hell did __**HE **__get so super-mega-jizz-in-your-pants hot?!_

Everything about him tonight screamed "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE NOW GO SIT NEXT TO TRAVIS AND MINGLE!" and I could tell- If I didn't get Travis now, I would probably never get him. I sat next to him and my heart did a little tap dance. I sat next to him and tried to talk and sound nice and normal.

"Uh, hey Travis. You look nice tonight." I said in my best voice. I smiled. So did he and he looked down and blushed.

He blushed.

HE BLUSHED.

_**OH MY GODS HE BLUSHED! HE WOULD ONLY BLUSH IF HE LIKES ME OMGs OMGs OMGs OMGs!**_

_Katie, shut up. He only blushed because you complimented him love-katie._

_Nuh uh, he usually gives an obnoxious comment if someone tries to compliment him!_

_I would know since I'm Stoll-Logic Katie and your Love-Katie, but it wouldn't make sense that he likes you._

_You're me and I'm you since this is just my mind arguing with the love side and the logic side, but if you're part of me you would say that Katie!_

_Oh shut up Katie!_

_Katie!_

_Katie!_

_Katie!_

_Katie!_

"Katie!" Travis yelled. He was shaking my hand up and down. "Come on, snap out of it. It's your turn."

"I-oh okay." I answered.

But I noticed he still hadn't let go of my hand yet. OMGs! He looked at me, turned away and blushed and let go of my hand! Oh My Gods what if he _does _like me?

"Katie, I choose dare!" Piper said to Katie.

"Okay, Jason, could you step out of the room please?"

"Ummm whatever you say…" Jason replied.

I basically dared Piper to use her charm speak to seduce Jason into having sex with her after the game blah blah blah. I wasn't paying attention really to it. After Jason began thinking about how Travis was blushing at me a lot and how he kept holding hands with me even after I had snapped out of my daydreams… What if he _does _like me? OH MY GODS it could be a possibility!

_No it's not, he doesn't like you Katie._

_Hey Stoll Logic Katie, your still here? Are you still here? Go somewhere else and be mean Katie!_

_No, you go somewhere else Love Katie!_

_Katie!_

_Katie!_

_Katie!_

"KATIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Travis yelled as he shook me back and forth. Damnit! I was lost in my dreams again!

He then stopped shaking me for a sec and we accidentally stared at each other. His brilliant blue eyes shined at mine and we both stared each other in the eye for a second before disconnecting.

"Annabeth wanted to know Truth or Dare." Travis told me while he looked at the floor.

"I-uh choose dare." I answered. I wonder what my dare is gonna be?

And then it happened so fast my brain couldn't register it.

"You two," Annabeth said as she pointed at Travis and I," Have to skinny-dip in the tub together in the bathroom for the next half hour. "

Annabeth gave her signature evil plan smile.

I gulped. Travis looked nervous and pale.

"But we don't- We're not-" I tried to desperately put a stop to the dare.

"Y-yeah, we're not a um, not here-we don't-" Travis tried to say.

"Go in. NOW." Annabeth pressured us.

I took hold of Travis's hand and pulled him up.

"Let's get this over with." I whispered in his ear.

So we both walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

Holy shit.

_HOLY SHIT-_

_**HOLYMOTHEROFGODSHITMOTHERFUCKERTRAVISPENISSKINNYDI PNUDEKATIEFUCKSHITOHMYGODS**_

_THIS WAS ACTUALLY HAPPENING! TAKE THAT LOGIC KATIE! 1 FOR LOVE-KATIE 0 FOR LOGIC-KATIE!_

_Oh shut up love-katie…_

Wait I can't get lost in my thoughts again. I tuned back into the world.

Travis was a nervous wreck. I'd never seen him nervous before, except in battle. He looked kinda cute right now. After 10 seconds of him nervously fidgeting with his shirt he looked at me.

"…Uhhhhhhhhi." Travis stammered.

"Hello Travis." I managed to say without screaming "HOLY SHIT I'M GOING SKINNY DIPPING WITH MY CRUSH WHO MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE ME WHO'S HOLDING HANDS WITH ME NOW OMGs!"

He blushed when he saw our hands and he quickly took his hand away.

"Damn Travis, you blush too much!"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Sorry."

"Travis!"

"It was an accident! Sor-"

"Travis, you need to shut up." I told him. I meant it in a joking manner, but his face told me I basically ran him over with a truck and told him I hate him. He looked at the floor and his eyes looked sad.

"I-uh Travis. I didn't mean it that way. You were becoming a nervous wreck and I was trying to warn you." I tried to tell him.

"Oh, uh huhkay." The light and warmness returned to his eyes.

After about 10 seconds of silence, Travis chimed in.

"I-I could find some clothes in here I bet and we could slip them under the door and wait a half hour here." Travis explained his plan.

"I think we should just do the dare. A Stoll never backs down from a dare, right?" I told him. I think I was about to die I was so nervous.

"_What? _A-are you sure Katie?" He asked.

"Very sure."

"I-um I'll go first. Please turn around."

"No, I think I'll watch."

"Katie!"

"You're probably gonna watch me undress, right?"

A faint mischievous smile played on Travis's face.

"Nooooo, okay _maybe_."

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Hurry up with the clothes guys! We need proof!" Annabeth yelled through the door.

"Better get undressed Travis…" I said unsure of myself.

Travis, while muttering to himself, took off his shirt and revealed his chest. It was absolutely perfect. He wasn't a person with a 64 pack all over there body (Ewww) but he wasn't blubbery either so it was perfect. He took off his pants and then stopped.

"Do I have to?" Travis nervously asked about taking off his underwear.

"A-Annabeth might check for underwear or panties." I said, making up that random excuse for him to fully strip down.

Travis gulped and took off his underwear.

_Katie, warning. Your head might explode from this. The guy you like is stripping naked and you 2 are supposed to skinny dip in a tub with him. So prepare yourself._

I wasn't prepared.

His 9 inch member sprang from his pants into full view for a second before he covered it with his hands. He looked like he was about to die. He was blushing like crazy. Travis backed up and sat on a chair while still covering his member. It was obvious it was totally erected.

_KATIE! HE HAS A BONER FOR YOU! HE MUST LIKE YOU!_

_I TOLD YOU KATIE!_

_YES KATIE!_

_KATIE!_

_KATIE!_

_KATIE!_

"Katie! Hurry up with the clothes!" Annabeth knocked from the door.

"Okay, they're coming." I told Annabeth.

Travis was wide eyed when I said that because he probably didn't believe that I would strip.

"Travis, don't look." I told him.

"You looked at me!"

"You mean you want to see me _naked_? Be a gentleman Travis!" I joked.

Travis looked so embarrassed he could die right there. I began to strip by taking off my shirt, revealing my strawberry red bra. Yeah, I was that crazy about strawberries. Anyway, I could tell he was looking, but I didn't argue. Next I took off my pants. I was trying to tease him like I'm not gonna take off the _actual _clothes that boys like, like bras and panties. Anyway, I turned around.

"Travis Stoll, you naughty boy! You've been watching me this whole time!"

"You were staring at me undress!"

"Travis, common decency." I told him. "Besides… You just want to see me in the _nude_, don't you Travis?"

"Don't we kinda have to according to Annabeth's dare?" I swear, his cheeks were tomatoes from all the blushing.

"Mr. Know it all." I said.

Slowly, very slowly, I undid my bra clasp. Then I took it off. Travis, who was turned around, shifted his head to say something but his eyes practically popped out of his head. He quickly turned his head back around the wall and his back slumped.

I put my bra on the floor and began to take off my panties, again, ever so slowly. Finally when I was done I said to Travis.

"Travis, don't turn around." I told him.

Then I threw my panties at the wall he was looking at. I could tell he had to use all his will power not to turn around. What a gentleman! Such decency! Ahh… No wonder I like him! If only I could make sure he likes me.

"Travis, could you hand me your clothes without looking so I can slide them under the door?" I asked.

"O-okay Katie." He said handing his clothes from his back.

I walked to the door and began to slide the clothes under the door. I stuck out my ass a lot when I was leaning over as a joke. Pretty mean to Travis if I say.

I stood up and walked to behind Travis.

"You can look now." I said.

He looked around and had the _HOLY SHIT _look on his face! Yay! I was so nervous that he might think I'm ugly!

He thinks I'm hot!

_He thinks I'm hot!_

_**HOLY CRAP HE THINKS I'M HOT OH MY GODS!**_

YES!

"Travis, should we get started?" I said.

"I-uh-uhh-I s-sure… L-let me get th-that." He said as he walked towards the hot tub. The things was _huge_, 15 feet in length and 7 feet wide and 2 feet deep. Good god this would be insane.

"Hmm I-uh I think I got it." Travis said just as the water turned on. It was crystal clear. Crap, this might be awkward then…

"L-ladies first?" He said, trying not to look at me. Instead he pretended to be interested by a hair brush.

"But surely the guy who _made_ the bath should get in first?" I said with a nervous smile. I was so scared right now.

"Why am I always first?" He muttered to himself. He got in, _still _covering his member up with his hands, and then took one hand off and offered it to me to help me get in. I took his hand and got in. He was sitting down, fidgeting with his fingers when I sat next to him. I scooted closer to him. Then I scooted closer to him until I was shoulder to shoulder with him. He looked frightened and nervous.

"H-hi Katie." He stuttered.

"Hey Travis." I said all smoothly. I honestly wish he could see how little confidence I have.

"Um, I like your hair." He said trying to strike up a conversation.

"I like yours too. It's all curly and brown and comforting." I said as I took my finger and curled it through some of his hair. I wasn't making that stuff up. His hair was genuinely comforting. He was. He blushed so much his cheeks were tomatoes. He tried to discretely scoot a bit away, but I grabbed his hands.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked. "You can't get out. It's a dare."

"I-I wasn't gonna get out. I-uh m-maybe I-"

"Travis. What's the deal tonight? You seem all nervous." I told him. I decided it's time to tell him that I like him a lot.

"Well I'm naked in a bathtub with a certain girl who's also naked." Travis said.

"Certain? What do you mean certain?"

"I uh… Well, there may be certain feelings for said girl…" he said.

The tension is building. Here it comes…

"Travis Stoll, do you like me in that way?" I asked. This was the moment. The truth. And…

"No." he answered.

"Travis." I said with tears swelling in my eyes.

"But I do think I love you."

Wha-

_**BOOM**_

He grabs me by the shoulders and brings me in. Our lips crash and my hands find his curly hair and hang on because I know alone I won't make it. But I'm not alone. I have Travis now. We don't break off or talk. We just kiss for a minute straight before we stop only for air.

"Travis!" I say. So far, this is the best moment of my life!

"Katie, I kind of like you. A lot. A-and I hope you like me. Ever since we met years and years ago, I've loved you. Those pranks are to get your attention and I'd heard you were coming tonight so…"

"Me too!"

"I'd been so nervous because I wanted to talk to you. You're always hanging out with other guys so I could never get a chance to talk to you. But tonight I thought I'd have a chance. And, you know, skinny dipping with a girl who may not like you is pretty nerve-wracking. So I wanted to know, if you could maybe be my…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well Mr. Stoll, I don't know." I joke with him. "You've already seen me naked and kissed me, sooo…"

A huge smile bigger than this tub is forming on Travis's face.

"I guess the Demeter cabin could deal with another Stoll!" I yell as I jump on him and start kissing him.

_**I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH TRAVIS STOLL! YES! YESSSSSSSSS!**_

(Travis POV)

Holy shit. Katie Gardner is sitting next to me. Oh gods, what do I do? Oh gods oh gods oh gods…

From the moment I saw Katie, I liked her. She was beautiful, her hair was wonderful, her smile made my day, her laugh made me laugh, everything about was just so _perfect_. The only reason she knew me was from my pranks. Though most of the time she hated me, at least I think, sometimes we were friends and did stuff together. Friend zone. Gods I hate it! Anyway, I've always wanted to ask her out and be more than friends but she always hung out with tough guys who would squash me like a soda can. And I was pretty sure she was having sex with them a lot. So I thought of the idea to try and go to a truth or dare where she was to get closer to her, but for some reason, either I couldn't go, or she couldn't go. HONESTKY APHRODITE! WHAT DID I DO?! So when I heard she was coming, I _had _ to come.

Connor has always been a jerk about me liking Katie. He says that I just do pranks to impress her. It's totally true but hey! I gotta get her _some_how… So when it was the night of ToD at the Aphrodite cabin I came in and sat down next to Connor, Piper and Jason. Then Katie came in and sat next to me like a minute ago. Oh gods I'm nervous… I want to let her know how I feel about her tonight and… Hey, it's her turn. I took Katie's hand and starting shaking it a lot to get her attention because it's her turn, but she saw me holding her hand and she smiled. I blushed and took my hand away. I blush a lot. I bet I'm going to blush a lot tonight.

So anyway Percy and Annabeth had sex and everyone walked in on them, and Thalia and Nico ran off too probably to have sex. Oh gods it's Katie's turn and she's _still _not paying attention. I started to shake Katie and I yelled "KATIEEEEEEEEEE!" to wake her up. She snapped out of it, and then our eyes locked and we stared at each other. It was really weir, but really good at the same time. Her emerald green eyes are beautiful. I should tell her that.

"Katie, it's your turn from Annabeth. Truth or dare?"

"Dare please."

And then she dared Katie. She dared me and Katie to skinny dip together.

HOLY SHIT.

I-I'm supposed to _skinny-dip _with her? Oh Gods! OH GODS!

I would _love _to skinny dip with her. Except she might not want to. What chance do I have with her? If it's just forced on her, she won't like me…

_Don't accept, don't accept, DON'T accept!_

Katie gulped. I was nervous.

"But we don't- We're not-" Katie tried to desperately put a stop to the dare.

"Go in. NOW."

Oh crap. Now she wouldn't like me… We walked into the bathroom and we shut the door.

I was so nervous that the next several minutes were just a blur. I just stuttered stuff out. I was blushing a lot and Katie told me to shut up. That crushed me, to think that she doesn't like me. I was so sad I just wanted to go to Hades and surrender. She apologized but I still felt hurt.

Anyway, I offered to get some fake clothes to so we wouldn't have to strip down.

"I think we should just do the dare. A Stoll never backs down from a dare, right?" Katie told me. I think I was about to die I was so nervous.

"_What? _A-are you sure Katie?" I asked. Oh gods! I hoped she wasn't serious! Oh shit…

"Very sure."

"I-um I'll go first. Please turn around."

"No, I think I'll watch."

"Katie!" If she watched I think I would die!

"You're probably gonna watch me undress, right?"

I gave a mischievous smile faintly on my face. I couldn't help it. She knew me too well. But what if she thought that I was a pervert for watching her?

"Nooooo, okay _maybe_." I wasn't gonna lie to her face.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Hurry up with the clothes guys! We need proof!" Annabeth yelled through the door.

"Better get undressed Travis…" Katie said.

Man, why am I first? I took off my shirt hoping that she wouldn't think I'm fan

"Do I have to?" I said. I _really _didn't wanna take off my underwear.

"A-Annabeth might check for underwear or panties." Katie said.

Damn excuses… I hesitated for a second before finally taking off my underwear. I took it off and my dick suddenly sprang up out of nowhere. Ah shit, I had a boner! My life is over! She'll see my erected member and Katie will think I'm such a pervert! I honestly wanted to sit down and cry because I've been making such an idiot of myself the entire night! _Here, the eccentric, intelligent, charming, pranking and super confident Travis Stoll, prankster and head counselor of the Hermes Cabin, son of Hermes and the 2__nd__ Titan war veteran_ was about to burst out in tears because of a girl!

_Good gods Travis, get a hold of yourself!_

"Katie! Hurry up with the clothes!" Annabeth knocked from the door.

"Okay, they're coming." Katie told Annabeth.

I thought my eyes would pop out of my head. I didn't think she'd actually strip.

"Travis, don't look." Katie told me.

"You looked at me!"

"You mean you want to see me _naked_? Be a gentleman Travis!" Katie joked.

I thought I would spontaneously combust then and there.

"Travis Stoll, you naughty boy! You've been watching me this whole time!"

"You were staring at _me_ undress!"

"Travis, common _decency_." Katie told me. "Besides… You just want to see me in the _nude_, don't you Travis?"

"Don't we kinda have to according to Annabeth's dare?" I was blushing _so _much.

"Mr. Know it all." Katie called me.

I was facing the wall and I guessed she was undressing. I really wanted to look but she would hate me. Then she started to say something.

"Travis, don't turn around." Katie told me. I was wondering what she meant when she threw her panties at the wall I was facing. _HOLY SHIT SHE'S NAKED! _ It was nearly impossible not to turn around. I really wanted to but I would look like such a pervert.

"Travis, could you hand me your clothes without looking so I can slide them under the door?" Katie asked me.

"O-okay Katie." I said. I threw the clothes behind me without looking at her.

"Travis, should we get started?" Katie asked me.

"I-uh-uhh-I s-sure… L-let me get th-that." I said as I walked towards the hot tub. Oh gods I was nervous…

"Hmm I-uh I think I got it." I said when I was toying around with the faucet. It was crystal clear! My dick would just be floating in the open, ah shit…

"L-ladies first?" I asked Katie. I wasn't looking at her, I was just fidgeting with a hair brush.

"But surely the guy who _made_ the bath should get in first?" Katie said with a nervous smile.

"Why am I always first?" I muttered to myself. I got in, and I was _still _covering up my member up with my hands, and then I took one hand off and offered it to Katie to help her get in. Katie took my hand and got in. I was just sitting down, fidgeting with my fingers when Katie sat next to me.

_Oh shit, she's close to me._

I scooted closer to him. Then I scooted closer to him until I was shoulder to shoulder with him. He looked frightened and nervous.

Crap, she's practically on top of me!

"H-hi Katie." I stuttered, trying to make this less awkward.

"Hey Travis." Katie said all smoothly. Agh! How can she be so confident?

"Um, I like your hair." I said trying to strike up a conversation. Her hair is truly beautiful. It's smooth and silky.

"I like yours too. It's all curly and brown and comforting." Katie said as she took her finger and curled it through some of my hair. I blushed a lot. I tried to scoot away a bit, but she noticed and grabbed my hands.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked me. "You can't get out. It's a dare."

"I-I wasn't gonna get out. I-uh m-maybe I-"

"Travis. What's the deal tonight? You seem all nervous." She said.

"Well I'm naked in a bathtub with a certain girl who's also naked." I said, hinting that I might have feelings for her. I think it was time to tell her how I like her.

"Certain? What do you mean certain?"

"I uh… Well, there may be certain feelings for said girl…" I said.

"Travis Stoll, do you like me in that way?" Katie asked. This was the moment.

I didn't like her. I _loved _her and I needed her to know it NOW. I couldn't hold it in any longer!

"No." I answered.

"Travis." Katie said, her eyes wet and beginning to tear up.

If she was crying…

_**GOOD FUCKING GODS SHE LIKED ME! HOLY SHIT YES! YES! YESSSSS! KATIE GARDNER LIKED ME!**_

But she's _crying _so it's time to tell her.

"But I do think I love you." I finished.

Then before she could realize what happened, I grabbed her and we kissed. Sparks flied and she embraced me, grabbing me curly hair and holding on. We must've kissed for a minute straight because we came off each other for air and looked at each other.

She told me about how she always liked me different than everybody else, (SHIT YES!) and I told her how I always lived her.

She reached in for another kiss and we stayed there for another minute making out. Then we broke off for air again.

"So, my beautiful BF," Katie said.

"So my gorgeous GF," I said.

"Good gods we've already come up with a cheesy nickname for each other!" Katie laughed.

"Yeah, Katie. I'll come up with another nickname. How about Katie bear?"

"I like it." She told me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I knew you would." I told her. _Katie Bear _just felt like her.

"So Travis, why were you so nervous tonight?" Katie asked me. "You're always so confident."

"Well, I had decided I would try and confront you about how I liked you tonight, and I was worried you didn't like me because you've always hated me." I told her.

"I haven't hated you! Except for sometimes when those pranks turn bad. I _still _can't believe you replaced some of my strawberry seeds with banana seeds!"

"You look strawberries too much! You should broaden your horizons. Even your bra is a vibrant strawberry color!"

"So?"

"Ahh, never mind…"

"So Travis… If we're in a relationship, will we stay loyal to each other and no cheating?"

"I was going to ask you about that too, considering you always have sex like every week?"

"5 times a week for your information!"

"Goods gods Katie! I feel like I've been cheaten on all ready!" I joked her.

"Hey, it's not my fault! They practically drag me into it!" She told me, laughing.

"Which is why," I brushed her hair behind her ear with my hand, "I'll ask you permission _before _I have sex with you."

"Going there already?" She asked me, smiling.

"Well, we're naked together so…" I told her.

"Ha ha ha Travis. So, why don't we stop talking about stuff," she said while she put her finger on my lips, "And just embrace each other?"

I didn't answer her. Instead I just grabbed her and started making out with her. As our lips hugged each other, I wanted more than anything to touch her DD's. I guess I would have to ask. As we stopped for a couple seconds, I leapt at the chance.

"Katie, m-may I?"I asked, pointing at her tits.

"Sure." She answered.

I hesitantly reached out for them, and then grabbed them, one in each hand. I squeezed them and she moaned. I began to rapidly massage them and squeeze every once in a while. She moaned.

"Hey lovebirds! Time to come out! Use the bathrobes in there!" Annabeth told us through the door.

I got out and held my hand out for Katie to take. She rose out of the bath, her slender, sexy body dripping wet. We got on the bathrobes but neither of us had underwear or panties on.

"Travis, we're not _wearing _any undergarments." She said smiling.

I brushed a bit of hair behind her ear with my finger.

"And?"

"Good point…" she said.

I opened the door and we both walked out holding hands and sat down at our seats. This time she sat on my lap and I wrapped my hands around her body, and my hands met at her belly button. I reached down with my head and kissed her neck. I didn't start kissing and biting until she would get a hickey though. I just don't get hickies. They are just nasty. So I sat there and kissed her neck for a second then stopped.

For the next hour or so, people just had sex. Eww, I don't even wanna remember Silena and Percy…

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Leo asked.

"Truth." Annabeth answered.

"Did you enjoy it when Jason fucked you?" Leo asked me with a big smile on his face.

"A bit." Annabeth said. But you could tell she liked it a lot.

"Okay Annabeth, you're turn." Percy told her.

_SERIOUSLY. _It was getting hard to look around the room considering Silena, Jason, Leo, Percy were all naked and Annabeth and Piper were one piece of clothing away from naked.

Oh gods. Annabeth is looking at me and Katie. What does Annabeth have in mind for me and Katie now?

"Travis, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked me.

"D-dare." I said, not wanting to look cowardly in front of Katie.

"I," Annabeth paused for a second to be dramatic, "Do 7 minutes in heaven with Katie, except in a room."

_Oohs _and _Awws _came from around the room.

"Let's hope it doesn't turn out like Percy and Annabeth!" Leo taunted.

"Shut up you little naked elf!" Percy yelled at him.

"Just get in there you 2!" Annabeth shooed us off.

"Gods, another dare from you…" I said.

Me and Katie walked in the room together and shut and locked the door.

"I-uh, do you wanna make out?" I said, trying not to be the nervous Travis I was earlier.

"Well, we can. But we can _also _do something else." She said hinting at sex.

Sex.

_**Holy shit, she means SEX.**_

"U-um sure..?" I replied.

She took off her bathrobe, revealing her DD's, nice, round, and mine for the taking. I took off my robe and my member burst out in full erection, throbbing and pulsing.

I think I blushed because Katie laughed. She looked down at it, and gently pushed me down onto one of the Aphrodite chairs. They're so comfy and soft. I looked at my hands and little strawberry vines were growing there, locking me down. Katie sat down on my erection, and a moan escaped her. We had technically begun to fuck. She started to slide up and down slowly. My climax was building. Then she sat all the way down and stopped. No!

"Katie," I pleaded. "You're torturing me! Get back on there!"

And she did. She kept sliding up and down, but faster and more vigorously.

"Uh-Uh-Ugh! Ugh! UHHH!" she groaned as she slid up and down in my member. Then she came and her liquid trickled down my lower parts. She kept sliding up and down, her boobs bouncing up and down. I think it was happening. My climax was coming…

"Katie… I think I'm gonna- uh-UHHHHH!" I yelled as I spurt my load into her. My godly cum exploded inside of her.

"Ugh!" She yelled. Then she fell off of me and on the ground. She sat back up and patted my member. Then she put her hand on it and began violently bringing it up and down. Finally I climaxed all over her face.

"Ahh!" she laughed with my cum all over her DD's and her face.

Then she crawled back towards my member and began to suck on it, at first gently. Then she began to deep throat the entire thing. She did it at super speed, going back and forth really fast. I was moaning and shaking, and I had no control of my lower body which was violently shaking.

"Katie! KATIE! I'm gonna cum! AhhhhHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot all of it into her mouth. It was a _huge _load, and it was all inside of her. The strawberry vines retracted and I slumped backwards onto the ground. Katie crawled on top of me and started feeling my chest.

"Next time, we'll do it properly."

"Sure. We should put our bathrobes back on before they walk in."

Sure enough, less than 10 seconds after we put our robes back on, they all walked in except for Piper and Jason.

"Oh, thank goodness nobody is fucking each other!" Connor exclaimed.

Percy and Annabeth glared at him. He shrunk back. We all walked back to our seats and waited to see who goes next.

"Travis, I think it's your turn."

"Piper, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth."

"Would you suck off Percy if you had the chance?"

She didn't answer so she took off her bra. I got to admit, she had some really nice DD's, but Katie's knocked hers out of the park.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Dare!" Leo yelled, while pounding his chest with his fists.

"I dare you to proclaim your love to Khione via IM!"

Leo gulped.

"Either that or you leave the game." Piper told him. She held out a drachma and he took.

"Oh Goddess, accept thy offering. Khione, goddess who is about to kill me." Leo told the IM.

For some reason it worked, though Leo looked like he hoped it wouldn't.

"What creature is about to die now?" Khione growled through the message, but as soon as she saw that it was Leo, her face went slack and she screamed.

"Little Elf boy Leo! Why are you naked?! Why have you summoned me?!" she said, obviously trying not to die on the spot.

"Khione, I would like to pledge my undying love to you and how I would love to butt fuck you and have you suck me off and play with my member until I die forever. So I love you and would honestly rape you in an alleyway if I had the chance, k bye!" he said trying to finish off fast.

She looked like she would kill Leo, but she was also blushing. She didn't get a chance to yell at Leo because he disconnected the message and sat down.

"Oh gods, oh gods oh gods she's gonna kill me!" he moaned.

"Then mission accomplished!" Piper exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Guys, you can skip me. I kinda wanna sit here and die if that's okay…" Leo pouted.

"Okay, Jason, your turn." Percy said.

"I dare everybody, excluding me and Piper, to run around the entire camp completely naked!" Jason told us all. "And either everyone does it or nobody."

Oh gods, if we all do this…

Everybody looked around at each other and all silently agreed and began to strip.

"You can put your clothes back on after, just go and do this. Believe me, I'll know whether or not you guys have ran around the camp. So get going!" Jason yelled at us all.

Once Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Maranda, Silena, Katie and I had all stripped down and were ready, we all ran out the door.

"So guys, what route should we take?" Percy asked.

While Connor was too busy waving his hips around Maranda to show her his merchandise, Annabeth answered.

"Well, we should go around the cabins and the Big house, near the Dining Pavilion and the training coliseum. I think that should be enough." Annabeth told us all.

We all started to run.

Me and Katie looked at each other, then looked at the camp in front of us.

Damn, I was lucky to have _her_.

(Selina POV)

DAMN, mom was going to be proud! Shit, I had hooked up more couples tonight and made more sex possible than any night _ever_!

I had talked to Annabeth about Travis and Katie. Good _gods_, it'd been so painful to see those 2 just bypass each other for so many years, even though the chemistry between them was _so _obvious! I had dared Percy to do 7 minutes in heaven with Annabeth _naked_, which would totally mean sex. I even snapped a picture and filmed the whole thing, even though he must have seen the flash of the camera. And holy shit, I got Percy to fuck me! He was insane! I'd never seen a guy with such force and power during sex! He even took control of me, which has _never _happened in my entire sex life.

I'd done a bunch of other dares and sex related stuff tonight, so I knew mom would be proud of me…

(Percy POV)

We ran past some cabins, though I had no idea which were which in the dark. Most of the girls were eyeing my dick, looking at it like they might tie me up and rape me. I'm pretty sure they would. A light turned on in the nearest cabin, which was revealed to be the Ares cabin, thanks to the light.

"Guys, hide! They'll laugh at us and tear us to pieces!" Annabeth whisper- yelled.

We all took a sharp turn into the woods and stopped for a minute.

We passed the Big house and a porch light turned on and Dionysus burst out.

"What the hell you campers doing now?!" he drunkenly screamed at us all. Looks like he defied Zeus and had a little beer instead of wine instead of coke.

"I'll catch ya'll naked hippies!" he screamed and snapped his fingers.

A bunch of grape vines erupted out of the ground and engulfed Leo.

"Guys, help!" he yelled, but none of us were stopping. Dionysus ran down the porch to see who the naked hippy was.

"L-Leo? What you dong here at this nig-t of time?" Dionysus asked all woozy.

We all ran and left Leo to fend for himself against the drunken god and Chiron who would be outside any second. We ran inside the Aphrodite cabin, panting and weezing.

"Hey guys, where's Leo?" Piper asked.

"He w-was caught b-by Dionysus." Percy answered huffing.

"For some reason, I don't feel very guilty." Jason informed us.

"None of us do." Connor said.

We all put on the clothes that we had unless we were clothes-less before the dare.

"Connor, your turn." Annabeth told him.

"Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Suck my penis until I cum all over your face and tits NAKED!" he yelled, beaming.

"Um, _HADES NO_." she told him while she took off her socks. All she had on was a bathrobe, I think.

"Are you kidding me?!" Connor screamed.

Everybody started laughing. Connor was on a bad luck streak tonight, and everybody thought it was _hilarious._

(Jason POV)

Oh gods, I feel like such a dick head.

I should have told Piper about me and Annabeth's dare before Piper sat on my member. Though it was pretty awesome considering that she sat _directly _on it, and I hadn't even meant for it to happen. So, technically we're fucking!

I had dared everyone to go run around camp naked because that would be a good half hour before they came back. A half hour to talk with Piper. I knew she was fine with it now and had probably forgotten about it, but I still wanted to talk to her.

Once they had left, I tried to begin a conversation.

"Hey Pipes." I said.

"Yeah?"

"You know, I wasn't a virgin before Annabeth."

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds and then Piper said

"This is helping your case you know."

"What? I'm trying to make you feel better to let you know I didn't lose my virginity to Annabeth!" I told her.

"_So_? I was hoping we could lose our virginity _together_, ya' know…"

"Yeah… Sorry…"

Another pause.

"Who was it?" Piper asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Who did you fuck? Tell me the story, _everything._"

"Are you serious? You were mad at me for saying I had sex with someone before Annabeth, and now you want me to _describe _it?"

"I wasn't mad, _per say_, but I want to know who did it, and how it happened." Piper told me.

"Ugh… Fine. Here's how it happened…" I began.

**(AUTHOR NOTE VERY QUICKLY)**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading up to here so far ;D, what do you think? Don't review yet, just finish reading! Anyway, I'm just giving a quick note to say that the bulk of Jason's story is **_**NOT **_**my idea. Like I said in the beginning, I'd be borrowing some ideas and dares because writing this much completely original when 1000's of ToD's of POJ have been published is kinda hard. So sorry. Anyway, credit to Personman2 (I think that's how you spell it) for this idea. Go and read his stories. Oh yeah, I'm gonna change a few things in here, so that it's not identical to his story and I can't get sued and owe him like 10,000 dollars! ;D**

(Jason POV)

"So here is what happened…."

We were still at the program, a few months before we learned of who we were, when we were on the bus and Marissa walked up to me. Marissa was a redhead with frizzy hair who was _extremely _hot.

_**(Ouch Piper, that hurt! Don't punch me, she was!)**_

Anyway, Marissa walked up to me. We were friends as classmates, occasionally having conversations and cracking jokes together, but never anything more. So she walked up to me and put her foot on my crotch.

"Hey Jace! Whaddya think of my new sneakers?" she asked as she rubbed her sneaks on my crotch. All I wanted was for that foot to be there forever.

Everybody on the bus was looking at me and Marissa and some were snickering.

"U-um they're cool. Where did you get them?" I asked.

"At the _shoe _store. Honestly Jason, you're smart!" she told me, teasing me and she pushed her foot a little more hard into my crotch. My member had begun to pulse.

"Can I sit down?" she asked. My friend Mark moved aside for her, but she sat on my lap. She froze for a second but then sat back down. My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

_**NEW TXT**_ _From Marissa-_

_XD I feel that! What the what?_

I replied.

_**NEW TXT**__ From Jace-_

_Aww crap I didn't mean to so sorry (:P_

_**NEW TXT**__ From Marissa-_

_Naw I like it ;D_

Then she moved up and down ever so slightly so that I could feel it but nobody would notice.

She pulled my hands towards her pants and texted me.

_**NEW TXT **__From Marissa-_

_Could you rub that it would be awesome ;)_

_**NEW TXT **__From Jace-_

_Only if you give me a bj later 8OOOD-_

_**NEW TXT **__From Marissa-_

_XD Sure but u gotta come 2night to my sleepover k_ _my friends will be over there and my dad is gone for the week ;)_

_**NEW TXT **__From Jace_

_For real? I was just jking but okay see u then ;)_

_**NEW TXT **__From Marissa_

_Okay see u then ;D_

After that she continued to slowly rub up and down on my member ever so slightly so that nobody would notice until it was time to go home.

When I got to my house, I got my sleeping bag, put on some cologne, looked at myself naked in the mirror, and then biked to Marissa's house. I knocked on the door and her friend Jessica opened the door.

"Yo Marissa, it's Jason. Can I pound his ass?" she asked Marissa.

Marissa whispered something into Jessica's ear and Jessica's eyes grew wide and pivoted from my pants to my face within a second, and then beckoned me in. I walked inside and into the living room where a bunch of other girls were.

"Hey guys, this is Jason. He's gonna be with us tonight, k'?" she told everyone. Nobody objected.

"Jason, they're Kim, Racheal, Kasey, Susan, and Beth." She told me. "Oh, and you met Jessica."

_**(HEY Piper, I said no punching! Not my fault a "Beth" was at the party…)**_

"So guys, how about a bit of Truth or Dare?" Marissa asked us, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

A bunch of "Sure"'s, "Okay"s and "ORGY!"'s came from everybody.

We all sat down in our pajamas and began.

"Marissa, truth or dare?" Kim asked.

"Dare." Marissa answered.

"I dare you… to give Jason a blowjob!"

"Okay… Jason, come in here." Marissa told me, pointing to a room.

"No, in front of us all!" Kim yelled. All the other girls giggled and began hopping up and down.

"Whatever…" Marissa said and she crawled towards me.

To begin, she kissed my member through my jeans and began slowly unzipping my pants zipper. Then when she got to my underwear, she slid it off my legs and hungrily looked at my dick. Her head slowly descended and my member met her mouth. She began to lick it and then began to suck it. Then she started to deepthroat like mad, going up and down, up and down. I could feel the hum of the sides of her mouth, and then she started to go at super speed.

"Uhhh…" I moaned as she continued to suck on my penis.

The girls in the room were masturbating to it, and they were beginning to moan to.

"Marissa… I think I'm about to-to-ugh uh UHHHHHH-" I groaned as I spurted my load all over her tits and inside her mouth. She laughed and began to rub it all over her.

The other girls came too and moaned.

Marissa looked up at me and said "I told you I would give you one."

"That… was… awesome…" I panted.

Marissa walked back to her seat and we started again.

"Well, Kim. Truth or dare?" Marissa asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you and Beth to kiss each other!" Marissa told them.

They looked at each other and shrugged with nervous smiles and kissed. Then they reached back in and kissed again. They began to make out for a whole minute before they broke off when Marissa yelled at them.

"GUYS! Come on… Don't tell me I brought the sex toy for _nothing_!" she said as she pointed at me.

They all doubled over laughing and Jessica looked at my dick.

"Looks like someone woke the neighbor!" she said as she laughed.

I was wondering what she meant when I looked at my dick and it was still hanging out, throbbing and cold. I had forgotten to zip it up, aw crap!

"Oh- I didn't mean-I'm sorry."

I began to re-zip it, but all the girls started screaming.

"NO keep it out! We don't want it to, uh, suffocate in there!" Racheal said. All the other girls started nodding and saying stuff to agree, as if this was a scientific fact that penises could suffocate in pants.

I shrugged and pulled off my pants and underwear entirely and threw them behind my back. The girls started shrieking in approval and then quieted when Marissa did the chop-neck hand motion.

"Okay, now Marissa. Truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off 5 articles of clothing!" she told her.

"Okay, but Jason better be jerking off to me when I turn around! No, I'm serious Jason! Start fapping!" she instructed me.

As she began to take off some clothes I set to work, furiously masturbating. The other girls watched in awe with hungry eyes. Marissa had taken off her shirt, pants, bracelets, necklace and her bra.

_Holy shit, her DD's are out!_

"Hey Jason, truth or dare?" Rachael asked.

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you and everybody to go around the block _naked_!"

_**("Is that where you got the idea?" Piper asked me.**_

"_**Yeah…" I answered.)**_

"Ummm, sure I guess…"

I took off my shirt and all the girls giggled and high 5-ved.

"Okay everybody, let' go." I announced.

Everybody walked out the door and began running around the block.

All the girls were looking at my member bounce up and down while I ran.

After we were about half way there, I did the time out sign with my hands and we all stopped.

"Guys, I think we should take a minute to rest." I told them.

I realized all that running had been milking me like a cow and I was about to climax. Aw crap! I was right behind Marissa and Kim and I didn't have time to move before I jizzed on them.

_Splurt._

"Jason Grace. Did you just cum on us?" Marissa asked me, smiling but desperately trying to act mad.

"Yes."

"You should have warned us! We could have saved more of it!" she told me as she and Kim wiped the cum all over their tits.

"Hey Marissa, I kind of wanted to know if, since we probably only have this one night together because crap and bad luck always gets in the way of stuff, if you might want to… You know…"

"Have sex?" she finished my sentence.

"Yeah."

"Maybe… Maybe not…"

"What do you mean 'Maybe'?"

"I mean I might or I might not. Jason, I don't want us to just screw and leave like it never happened. If we have sex, I want us to stay in a relationship. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, so you're basically asking me on a date?"

"No, I'm asking if you want to be in a relationship."

"I-"

"Guys, we should start running before-"

"HEY YOU NAKED KIDS, I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" A cop yelled. Sirens blared from his cruiser and we ran like all hell.

We got into the house after we had lost the cop. We all sat down naked, panting.

"That was fun!" Rachael said.

So we all played ToD for several hours with lots of-

Lesbo sex.

Handjobs.

Blow jobs.

And much, _much _more.

But finally we all went to sleep. Everybody except for me and Marissa.

"Marissa. MARISSA!" I whispered to her sleeping body next to me.

"What?"

"I wanted to answer your question from earlier."

"And?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"And will you have sex with me?"

"Double yes!" she said.

So we both snuck into her bedroom and started. We were both completely naked and fucked for 2 hours straight.

(Piper, I'm not gonna describe it because you would kill me, but it was basically like Percy and Silena 2X."

OUCH! Piper, come on! No punching!")

Now I had thought that I was in a relationship with Piper, but due to a misunderstanding 3 days earlier, I had thought we were done together.

So after sex, we fell asleep in each other's arms, which was a big mistake because it caused relentless "Awws" and "Oohs" and "Oh my god I want his penis NOW!" when everyone woke up and saw me and Marissa.

After we played a bit more of ToD while eating pancakes, I was on my way to the program with all of them together. But sadly, that was the day when I found out that I was a half-blood and Annabeth and Butch came, and I never saw Marissa again.

(Out of story, still in Jason POV)

"So, are you happy now? I told you the story."

"Jason! What the fuck?! You sound like such a sex crazed pervert!"

"I was sad and lonely that one night! I thought you and I had broken up so I was desperate and depressed!"

"Whatev, I forgive you since Percy fucked my brains out."

So the guys came back and told me that Leo was caught by Dionysus and that they didn't turn back for him, but I really didn't care because he was being a jerk tonight.

"Percy, can we separate for a few minutes?" I asked, motioning to me and Piper.

"My dick is getting squashed to a pulp." I told Percy.

"Well, Travis and Katie were leading a little snack expedition at the dining pavilion because we're all hungry and no ToD is fun without food, so you 2 can come off each other for now, but you 2 have to go back on when we get back." Percy told me.

"Brb guys. FOR THE SNACKS!" Travis yelled as he grabbed Katie and slung her over his shoulders and ran off. Everyone else followed, laughing their asses off.

Piper got off of me and we both put on bath robes for the moment.

"So… Tell me, do you miss Marissa?" Piper asked me.

"Well… I-"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Is this the Aphrodite cabin?" a girl yelled from outside the door.

I sure am glad that we put on bathrobes because it was Marissa's voice. And Piper would probably recognize it.

(Piper POV)

I'm gonna kill that bitch.

(Jason POV)

"I'll answer the door." I told her.

I got up and opened the door.

"Hey, I'm Marissa and- HOLY SHIT IT"S JASON!" she screamed as she hopped on top of me and hugged me.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST YEAR YOU ASSHOLE?! OH GOD IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" she yelled at me.

"Good god Jason, me and the girls were worried shitless for the past year! We had weekly sleepovers just to cry on each other's shoulders and say what we like best about you and create conspiracy theories! We went insane when we saw descriptions of you on the news a bit after you disappeared but that was all and I'm so glad to see you alive!"

"Y-yeah and it's great to see you to." I said patting her on the back.

"Wait- oh my gods! You must be a demigod too! I learned like, a week ago who I was, and then the horse guy Chiron told me I was an Aphrodite kid when my hair was all poofed up and a dress magically appeared on me! So who are you?"

"A Zeus kid. Well, more like Jupiter but-

"Zeus? ZEUS? I HAD SEX WITH THE LORD OF THE UNIVERSE'S KID? OH MY GOD! OMG OMG OMG!"

"Um, could you not bring up the whole sex thing in front of…"I motioned to Piper.

"Piper? Is that YOU? OMG! Wait, if you're here too, than is Leo here too?" she asked.

"Yeah, except he's naked and in trouble right now as we speak." I told her.

"I'm not gonna ask… So Piper! Which kid are you?"

"I'm an Aphrodite kid."

"OMG! So we're like sisters! Sissies forev!" she yelled as she hugged Piper.

"Um Marissa… Me and Piper, we're kind of… Together." I broke the news to Marissa.

"Oh… I get it… People move on…" she said all calmly, though by her eyes she looked like she was about to cry.

"Listen Marissa, I'll help you find a boyfriend here. There are some _really _hot guys here and the boys go CRAZY over Aphrodite girls." Piper told Marissa.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So, Marissa, when did you learn that you were a demigod?"

"Oh, like a week ago a bunch of tall guys kept shadowing me and waiting outside my house at night and my dad told me I was special and gave me this." She held out a bronze hairclip. She kissed it and it turned into a dagger. DAMN that was cool.

"He said if the men ever came near me I was to stab them. And I was all like 'Dad what the FUCK is going on and I'm not a killer!" Then he told me about Greek Gods and broke the news that they were real and that he was waiting for the moment to bring me here. He said he didn't know who my godly parent was but he thought she might be Demeter or Aphrodite. Then the tall guys broke down the door and they had like, one eye and I stabbed them and they turned to dust! It was _so _crazy!" she told us.

"Wow. Crazy!" Piper said. I think Piper was done hating Marissa.

"Hey Marissa, wanna play ToD with us?" I asked her.

"Well, there's not many people…"

"Oh yeah, like 7 other people are coming and are just getting food. They'll be back in like 10 minutes. Oh yeah, some of them are totally naked, so you were warned."

"…Okay..?"

I IM-ed Percy and told him that my friend Marissa was here and that she was playing. A twinkie was stuffed inside his mouth and his arms chock-full with food.

"Fufghklughfu." He nodded as the twinkie was crushed in his mouth. He leaned his head in and swiped the message with the twinkie. Marissa thought the Iris Messages were the coolest thing ever and IM-ed the girls.

"AGH! What the- MARISSA! What _is _this thing? And where have you been? You and Rachael have been missing for 2 weeks! We've begun to think that there's a serial killer on the loose!" Jessica, Kim, Beth and Susan started nodding and crying.

"Rachael's here?" I asked.

She turned to me and mouthed _Apollo girl_.

"Marissa, who's that you're talking to? And is Rachael there?" they all asked.

"Yeah, and I'm talking to Jason."

I leaned in.

"Um, hi guys."

My eardrums ruptured due to the amount of screaming that ensued. It'd take a while to list everything they said for the next 5 minutes but they were so happy to see me.

"Guys, where are you?"

"We can't tell you, but we'll visit you guys next summer, we promise." Marissa said.

"Okay, but do the little message thingy again, k'?"

"Okay, bye." Marissa said. She swiped the message and it disconnected.

"It was good to let them know that I was still alive." I confessed.

"So Rachael told me that she had been going to this camp for a year when she learned I was a half-blood. She helped me get here and she's an Apollo girl."

"Cool." I said.

The door opened and Percy and the rest came in practically carrying a never ending buffet in their arms.

"Hey guys. Hey Marissa, I'm Percy. This is Annabeth, Travis," Who was still carrying Katie on his shoulders. Everyone around them was cracking up and giggling. "Katie, Connor, Maranda and Silena. So I hear you're gonna be playing ToD with us?"

"Yeah."

"Kewelez. Everybody eat some food and we can begin!" Travis yelled, throwing Katie onto a bed and sitting down.

(Leo POV)

Aw shit! I had been a jerk/technically rapist the entire night and now I would pay for it. I was just trying to play cool Leo and now Drunk Dionysus was coming towards me. I was gonna get in _so _much trouble…

"He-hey lil' bo-BURP-boi… Do how you…" Dionysus staggered around, waltzing on his toes with some grapevines.

"S-so LEO. Whush ya doin' here?" He asked.

"Hey Dionysus, I hear there's more wine down in the cellar of the big house. Let me go and I'll help you get it."

"There don't BE no cellular device in the frat house!" he yelled and burped.

"Ya know… Why don't I turn you into a dolphin? Y-yeah… A doll fin sounds g-good to we!"

"N-no Dionysus! Don't do it!"

"I d-d-DO WHAT THE HADES I -" Dionysus didn't finish his sentence because he was frozen in place.

Behind him stood Khione, as beautiful as ever.

"Oh gods Khione, you're even worse that Dionysus! Don't make my death long and painful please, just do it fast!" I begged.

"I'm no to going to kill you Leo Valdez. I wanted to take you up on that offer that you said in the Iris Message."

The vines slackened off me and I got out, naked. Her robes fell off, revealing her slick, cool naked body. Every curve, every inch was perfect.

"Leo, my body is yours to plunder." She said, smiling.

_**SHIT YES!**_

_**(Author's note.)**_

**Hey guys, another quick update/ note. I couldn't think of anything to really do with Leo, **_**so **_**I said to myself.**

"**DUR, 2 + 2 = LEO AND KHIONE FUCKING! " :D**

**So I did exactly that. Now Leo is having sex for the THIRD time tonight. He's scored better then anyone else, I think! The little punk elf… Naughty, naughty Leo! So I guess Leo is out of this for now… (:I**

(Travis POV)

Just to be cute by being annoying, I grabbed Katie up and slung her over my shoulder. Me and everybody else (except Piper and Jason) ran to the Pavilion. Katie was hitting my back.

"Travis Stoll, put me down!" she yelled, half laughing, half serious.

"No way Katie Bear!" I told her.

"Ugh, Travis. We're not even a couple for FIVE HOURS and you've found a way to-"

"Turn you on?" I asked.

"NO!" she yelled, blushing and half smiling.

"Hahaha!" I laughed.

We all reached the Dining Pavilion and when Percy snapped, a giant buffet popped out of nowhere.

"I learned that from watching Chiron every night before dinner!" He told all of us.

We all began to collect food. I picked up a platter of chocolate covered strawberries.

"And I'll take it you hate chocolate covered strawberries?"

"No, I love chocolate covered strawberries! Why would you think I hate them?"

"Well, I thought you might think the chocolate ruins them…"

"Your mind is a steel labyrinth that once you enter, you never come out…"

"Hey Katie."

"Wha- UMPHBLUKTVSPUBL!"

I popped a choco strawberry into her mouth. She swallowed it and looked at me, pretending to be mad.

"Travis, what the Hades? Don't go shoving things into my- UMPHBLUHDYGJKDH!" I had put another choco strawberry into her mouth.

Once she had swallowed it, we looked at each other and we both burst out laughing. I handed Katie the platter.

"Hold that for me or I'll drop you." I joked.

As we made our way across the buffet table, picking up random plates of food or packages of junk food. In the end me and Katie had picked up Choco strawberries, Pringles, Steak, a dozen different types of hostess snacks, laughy taffy, and a shit load of other stuff. Katie had a bunch of stuff too and stuffed some food down my shirt as revenge for picking her up. The other guys practically a cafeteria with them. Percy had gotten an IM from Jason saying that his friend Marissa was there and was gonna play ToD with us. We picked up our food and walked back to the cabin.

"Hey guys. Hey Marissa, I'm Percy. This is Annabeth, Travis," Who was still carrying Katie on his shoulders. Everyone around them was cracking up and giggling. "Katie, Connor, Maranda and Silena. So I hear you're gonna be playing ToD with us?" Percy asked Marissa.

"Yeah." She said.

"Kewelez. Everybody eat some food and we can begin!" I yelled, throwing Katie onto a bed and then I sat down.

Katie and I sat next to each other and I put my arm around her and brought her closer, even though I was pretending to yawn.

"Are you kidding me? That was _so _cheesy…" she said smiling.

"I needed a way to bring you over here so…" I leaned over and kissed her and it took her by surprise.

"Smooth Travis, smooth…" Katie told me.

I smiled and we got ready for the game. "So guys, if you get the late night nom noms during the game, just have some food. We practically have a supermarket here." Annabeth said to everyone.

I saw that Piper wasn't on Jason's lap, but I didn't wanna be a jerk, so I didn't point it out.

"So Marissa, do you wanna go first?" Connor asked.

"Sure… Umm, you kid- Maranda right? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go and moon the horse guy."

She went pale and got up to go moon Chiron.

"Hah, this is gonna be good. Percy, how about you go?"

"Okay. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you over Luke?"

"Y-yeah, I guess I am."

It's weird how technically Luke is my brother even though he nearly destroyed the world…

"Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to IM your dad and tell him that your pregnant."

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Are you serious Annabeth? What is with you and daring me and Katie with stuff?!" I yelled.

"I don't know, it's just so funny!" she laughed.

"Do it or you're out of the game." She informed her.

"You're paying for the call…" Katie grumbled.

Annabeth grabbed a nearby drachma and gave it to Katie.

"Kevin Gardner, Buffalo New York…" she said as she threw the coin into a rainbow made by a spray bottle.

The image of her dad appeared.

"Katie-berry how are you! Why did you IM me?" her dad asked.

"Dadimpregnantokaybyethanksloveyougotaboyfriendpre ggersbye!" She yelled in one big jumbled word, and then she swiped the connection.

Everyone burst out laughing in the room, including Jason who was next to me. I punched him in the arm.

"Don't laugh." I sternly told him.

"Okay, _my _turn… Percy and Annabeth have to make out naked in front of the lake, where all the nymphs and naiads are." Katy said with a devilish smile.

"But they'll KILL us!" Percy said.

"Exactly… Percy, if you refuse this dare, you'll be out of the game because you don't have any more clothes to take off!" Katie informed him. She was right.

"Fine…"

The 2 of them walked away. Maranda walked back in all sweaty and pale.

"It's not easy running away from a HORSE!" she shouted at Marissa, who started chuckling and smiling.

We all waited 10 minutes, just talking and eating food, when Percy and Annabeth both ran in screaming and shut the door. We all looked out and a bunch of Naiads and Nymphs who all had spears, knives, and chainsaws were looking for Annabeth.

"Hahaha!" Katie burst out laughing.

"Aw shut up…" Annabeth muttered under her breath.

(Percy POV)

Damn nymphs! I didn't even know they HAD chainsaws… I was going to get back at Katie, and I think I knew a way…

"So let's get back to business. Marissa, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Come over here for a second, I need to ask you something before I dare you."

"Do you have charmspeak?"I whispered so that no one could hear.

"Yeah, that's where you can convince people to do stuff right?"

"Uh huh. I dare you to seduce Connor and Travis to have a 3 way with you. If they resist, they don't have to." I told Marissa.

"Okay, sounds like fun…"

Marissa stood up and beckoned Travis and Connor with her finger.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you in there?"

"Uh, sure..?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow and hesitantly walking towards the room, while as Connor stood up and floated towards the room drooling.

Hahaha, this was gonna be awesome! Katie's gonna be pissed at him. I've been their friends for-_ever_, and I'm sure this will do nothing to their relationship, but she had to pay.

(Marissa POV)

Okay, I'm a demigod. Suprising.

I'm the child of the love goddess. Not suprising.

I'm able and about to seduce 2 cute guys to have sex with me. Half and half.

_Okay Marissa, this is ToD. You're the best at this! Let's do this…_

(Travis POV)

"Um, so what did you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Yeah, what'd you need to talk about Miss- I mean Marissa." Connor asked.

"Well, you tell _me_…" she told us, feeling her huge tits.

"Uhh…" What was she doing?

"Hey Connor, I like your pants, can I see them?"

"Yeah su- WOAH." He said. She leaned in and studied his zipper. Her head was RIGHT there.

"Hmm, nice zipper. Mind if I try it?"

"I-"

"Before he could protest, she unzipped it and felt his crotch through his underwear. Okay, what the _HADES _is she doing?

"Cool. Please don't bother putting it back on, it looks nice the way-"

"It-"

"Is!"

And in between every word she squeezed it.

Connor slumped back a bit, bewildered.

"Oh, look at your shoes!" she said, putting her elbows on the ground and shoving her butt in my face. She twerked it up and down as if by accident.

"Hey guys, I've been very, _very _lonely lately, learning that my boyfriend was with someone else," she said while slowly removing her top.

"So I was wondering if you could make me feel _special_." She asked and she removed her bra.

Holy _SHIT_. Nice DD's.

"Whaddya say guys?" she asked. Then she took off her pants and slowly removed her panties, making her completely naked.

"I-" I tried to get out but she grabbed my shaft and out of nowhere began rapidly sucking it before I could get away. Connor grabbed her ass and began thrusting in and out fast. I was about to climax but I pushed her head away. I reached out and pulled my underwear back on and put my pants on.

"No!" I said. "I can't do this!"

"I- URGH- can!" Connor said in between each thrust.

"Dude, you have a GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

"So? What happened to Silena saying 'What happens in here, STAYS in here'? No way I'm letting this chance get away!"

"Oh _PLEASE _don't go Travis!" Marissa said.

"No Marissa! Percy dared you to charm speak into having sex, didn't he?"

"It's a dare Travis!" she said, winking.

"Never mind." I stomped out of the door and pushed Percy down and then I sat next to Katie.

Percy was being a real jerk tonight…

"Connor stayed?" he asked.

I nodded. He nodded in response.

I was honestly pissed off at him, but I'll get back at him. I'll get back at him _good_…

(Connor POV)

Oh god Maranda's gonna kill me…

(Piper POV)

So I wasn't on Jason's lap anymore. Sue me. But it would've been _so _awkward if I was on his lap and Marissa was there. I don't even wanna think of what would happen. Me and Marissa were good friends when we were at the program, but never besties. I bet we could reconnect now that they were technically sisters and that they were both demigods.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"MFK for Me, Silena, and Marissa."

"Hmmm… Well I don't want to kill any of you, but I'd kill Marissa because I don't know her. I'd fuck Silena because she was pretty good and I'd marry you, I guess." Percy said.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Jason truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jason answered. Good thing he'd learned his lesson with Percy and truths.

"I dare you to go and find Thalia and fly with her, even if she says no."

"Um, sure? Not much of a dare…" He chuchkled.

Oh gods, didn't Percy mention that Thalia's deathly afraid of flying? She's gonna _kill _him…

Jason left the cabin and walked towards the beach.

(Jason POV)

I found Nico and Thalia holding hands on the beach.

I startled them when I sat in between them.

"You guys have missed _so _much crazy stuff since you left ya know." I said.

"Um, we were-"

"YEAH yeah yeah, you guys can get back to that in a second. I have a dare I need to do quickly."

I grabbed Thalia's waist.

"Hold on for a sec.

"W-what are we doing?"

"Percy dared me."

"To do _what_?"

"To fly really high with you."

"W-NOOOO!" Thalia screamed. But by then we were already several hundred feet in the air.

"JASON, PUT ME DOWN!" She shrieked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS YOU CLUELESS WAD!"

"Are you kidding me? We're-"

"SAVE IT, JUST PUT ME DOWNNNNNNNN!" She yelled.

I landed us on the beach next to Nico. Thalia gave me a mean glare and she and Nico walked away. I still couldn't believe she was afraid of heights.

I flew towards the Aphrodite cabin because I was in the flying mood and I landed on the porch. When I came in I sat down next to Piper. Connor and Marissa were back in there spots.

"Silena, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"No more makeup for the entire week!"

"What?!"

"You can't wear ANY makeup for the entire week! No mascara, no blush, nothing!"

"Noooooooo!" she started sniffling and yelling.

"Deal with it and it'll go by fast, I promise." Katie comforted Silena.

"B-but I _neeeeed_ my makeup! SOB SOB SOB!"

"Don't worry…" Katie soother her.

I thought this would be a good dare.

"I'll pass, someone go instead of me… SOB SOB!" Silena said.

"Travis, you can go."

"Okay… Connor, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Let Silena give you a haircut."

"Sure!" he said. He hadn't caught on.

She looked up with an evil smile and twitching eyes.

Connor had begun to catch on, and began shaking his head.

"Uhh, actually I'll just take off my shirt instead."

"Nope! You accepted the dare so you have to go through with it." I told him.

"Aw crap."

Silena walked over to her bed and reached under and grabbed a box. She opened it up and took out a buzzer.

"Wait, a _buzzer_? What about scissors?"

"We don't need scissors for the haircut I'm going to give you. Katie, restraints please?"

"Um, wait-" he began, but strawberry vines grew and held his wrists and ankles in place.

"H-hey! Stop it!"

"I'm just going to take a little off the top, okay?"

"Um, _not _okay!"

"Mmmm…" WREEER "Mmmkay…" WRER "And a bit here…" WREER

"Were those my eyebrows?"He nervously asked.

"One second…"She took a marker and drew an eyebrow on his face.

"There we go! Whaddya think?" she asked Connor, holding a mirror in front of his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" he shrieked.

In the middle of his hair, a huge line was shaved in between so only the left and right sides of his head had hair. His right eyebrow was gone with a thin sharpie line in its place. And for good measure, Silena had dyed the left side of his hair orange, the right side vibrant lime green, his eyebrow hot pink and the sharpie eyebrow blue.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

"I gave you a haircut. Oh yeah, and slight highlights."

"SLIGHT? YOU COMPLETELY DYED _ALL _MY HAIR!"

He stood up and ran into the shower.

"That hair dye won't come out for a week at the least. And his hair will take a while to grow back."

Everybody burst out laughing.

"WHY AM I THE BUTT OF EVERY JOKE TONIGHT?!" Connor screamed from the shower.

"Truth or dare Marissa?" Maranda asked.

"Truth."

"What did you think of Connor's sex?"

"He's more of a rapist. Way too willing to cheat."

"I am _so_ breaking up with him…" Maranda muttered.

Just then, Leo opened the door naked with a frozen dick and fell over on the floor.

"LEO! Are you okay?" Jason yelled.

"Khione… Sex… Frozen member…"

"Dude, you might have frost bite! If we don't cure it, we'll have to amputate it!"

"WHAT?! NO! DON'T CHOP OFF MY DICK!" He started crying like a hysterical baby.

"Jason, fly him to Chiron! I'll come with you." Annabeth said, putting on a robe.

"Hey…" Percy said.

"It's just for now, I'll take off my robes when we come back. Now let's go!"

(Annebeth POV)

Jason grabbed both of us and we all flew to the big house. Leo was chattering like crazy.

"Leo, what exactly happened?"

"Dionysus… Dolphin… Khione freezes him… Let's me fuck her… She says call me… And then my member is all blue and cold…"

"Let's go and see Chiron."

We got to the big house and knocked on the door. Chiron answered the door.

"Young demigods… Tis 1:00… What do you want?"

"Leo had sex with Khione and his penis is frozen!" I said.

"Oh gods… Sex with cold gods is always dangerous. And there is only one cure. Well, technically 2 but the first is guaranteed to work."

"2nd cures are always painful in movies and TV! Let's do the first."

"You swear on the river Styx that the first is the cure you want to go with? They always switch to the 2nd and then get amputated."

"Yes, yes the 1st!"

"Okay… The 1st cure is…"

"Well?" Jason asked.

"The 1st cure is fellatio by the cursed's best male friend."

"What's fellatio?" Jason nervously asked.

"A blow job." I told him.

All the color drained from his face and he yelled.

"NO! No way!"

"Either you perform fellatio on him or he must have his genitals removed." Chiron solemnly told us.

"Dude, do it please! Please!"

Jason gulped and looked down at Leo's member.

"Could you guys go to the next room?"

"Of course" I said. Me and Chiron walked into the meeting room.

"So Chiron, have people actually needed this before?"

"Yeah, but- OH silly me! All you need to do is _kiss _the penis, not perform fellatio. At the end of the day I am very exhausted. But they're probably doing it already."

"Chiron!"

"What? They're already performing it."

"What was the second cure?"

"The second cure is for me to perform a spell on him. It'd take like 10 seconds. When they hear what the 2nd cure is, they stop the first and try to go to the 2nd but it's too late and they get amputated."

(Jason POV)

Aw _SHIT. _Are you KIDDING me? I have to give Leo a blow job? Why? WHY?

I leaned down and looked at his dick.

"Here goes nothing…" I nervously said.

I reached down and his shaft entered my mouth. I won't lie. It felt strangely good. I began to go up and down, over and over. I went at super speed, feeling the meatiness of his godly cock.

"Uhhh…" he moaned.

My teeth grazed the top of his member, and I seductively licked it.

It actually felt great. His dick tasted wonderful.

"Jason, I'm gonna cum… UHHHHHHH!" he groaned as his cum exploded into my mouth. I swallowed all of it.

I stood up and wiped his mouth. His member looked better now.

"Leo, now you do me." I said.

Leo nodded and I took off my bathrobe. He looked at my member and took it in his mouth. I could feel the hum of his mouth, my dick pulsing as he sucked on it. He licked my member and then began to vigorously go back and forth.

"Ugh! I'm gonna- UHHH!" I yelled. I climaxed inside his mouth. He licked it all up from the top of my member. I put my robe back on.

"Next time I'm gonna let you get amputated.

We thanked Chiron and left. This was going to be so awkward between the 4 of us.

"Annabeth, how come you keep chuckling?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing… So let's fly back now, okay?"

"Sure. And if anybody asks, just tell them that we poured hot water on it."

We flew back to the cabin and Annabeth took off her robes. I took off mine too and we sat back in our seats.

"So, did you cure Leo's frost bite?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. You could say that…" I grumbled.

"Oh hey Leo! Truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to IM Iris and tell her that cell phones are better!"

"Are you KIDDING ME?!"

"Not in the least. Besides, you _owe_ me." I said. I snapped my fingers and an ear splitting thunder clap pierced the air. Leo gulped and threw a drachma.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering. Iris."

"Hello? Oh hello shirtless demigod. How may I help you?" Iris asked.

"Guess what?"

"I do not know. Tell me."

"Iris messages STINK and cell phones and texting are _way_ better than this shit!" Leo yelled. He tried to swipe the message off but it didn't work. Iris wanted to say something.

"Ex-_cuse_ me? Did I just hear you diss my IMs in favor of _MOBILE_ communication?"

"eep. yes?" Leo said in a quiet voice.

"Then feel the wrath of the rainbow!" Iris yelled and swiped the message.

"HAHAHAHAhahahaha! The 'Wrath of the Rainbow'? Is she serious?"

Just then a sinister looking rainbow appeared and started swirling around Leo.

"Ah-ahhh! I'm going color blind! Agh! I can't see colors! Why am I color blind?!" he cried.

The iris message tuned back in.

"Oh yeah, if you want your color sight back, you have to gangbang Aphrodite with… That guy and… That guy!" Iris happily said.

She had pointed at Travis and Percy.

Everybody looked around.

"Well? Get going."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yeah!"

"Aphrodite would KILL us!"

"No she wouldn't! She would happily do it!"

"Still, I don't wanna do this!" Percy yelled.

"Yeah, we have girlfriends!" Travis reasoned.

"Hmm… How about this… You guys can compete to get out of this, but 2 of you must still do it. Decide how to compete. I will tune in when you have decided." Iris told us. Then the message stopped.

"Since I gave the dare, I'll decide how you guys will compete." I told them.

"Does anyone notice that they're basically going to be fucking my _mom_?"

"Mmmm, we don't care." Leo said.

"She's our mom too." Silena said pointing to Marissa and herself.

"Notice how we still don't care." Leo said.

"Okay guys, here's what's gonna happen. Whoever can withstand pimp slaps the longest gets to get out." I said.

"Umm, who's gonna be doing the pimp slaps?" Travis asked.

"Your girlfriends. And uh, Leo can get Piper."

"WHAT?" Leo yelled. Piper began cracking her knuckles and bending her fingers. Then she smiled all evil.

"Ahh crap…"

"Let's begin! Katie, Annabeth and Piper, get up and slap the shit outta them please." I asked them.

"Hey seaweed brain!" Annabeth yelled as she walked towards Percy.

She slapped him so hard one of his teeth looked loose and his face shook. Then Katie slapped Travis really hard across the cheek.

"Ah shit Katie, stop it!" He yelled.

"Okay Travis, you're going." I said.

"Are you kidding me? She was pimp slapping me!"

"You stopped it so, yeah."

Then Percy had to stop.

Leo had bruises all over his face but looked fine.

"Hahaha, losers!" he said triumphantly.

"Okay… Oh goddess, accept my offering. Aphrodite." Percy said as he tossed a drachma into the air.

"Why hello demigods. How may I help you? Travis, the usual girl advice?" she said when she saw Travis.

"You asked Aphrodite for advice on girls?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, to, uh get your attention." Travis said blushing.

"Ooh, you 2 hooked up? About time!" Aphrodite said. "So what do you children need?"

"Well Iris dared us to umm… Have sex with you, so if you could just tell her to call off the dare-" Percy began.

"No, I'll do it."

"What?" Percy asked.

"I'll do it! I _love _sex obviously, and demigods are absolutely fun to have with! So messy but so cute!"

"But-but-"

"Who's coming?" she asked.

"Well, Iris told me and Travis and Leo to come but-"

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the 3 of them were with her in the IM.

"I was trying to say that Leo decided that he didn't want to do it."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers again and Leo appeared back in the cabin again.

"N-no! I wanna have sex! Let me back! Let me-" He tried to finish but pink ribbons tied around his mouth from Aphrodite.

"Oh, and hello Marissa! How are you?"

"Good Aphrodite, I mean Mom."

"Have a good night Piper, Silena and Marissa!"

Then the Iris message cut off just about when Leo got the ribbons off and started crying.

(Percy POV)

Oh my gods _literally_. Am I seriously about to have sex with Aphrodite? Holy shit…

"My demigods, time is different here. Hours here are seconds back out there, so stay here for the night."

"Uh, sure." Travis said.

"You two look so uncomfortable. Why not change clothes?"

"We don't have any other clothe- WOAH." Aphrodite had suddenly changed our clothes to nothing.

"These aren't clothes at- holy shit."

Imagine the most beautiful woman you could ever imagine. Choose hair, or eyes, or anything and she looked better. She looked as if she had been forged by the masters on Olympus. Her breasts were luscious and large and perky. They were firm and big and jiggly but- they were just perfect. Words will not do good enough describing them. And her body was magnificent, gods it was. Her ass was big and mine for the taking. I wanted my member to be in her now.

She was wearing a mostly see through pajama/robes with nothing underneath so she basically looked naked. She took our hands and led us to a bedroom were one wall was just a window. There was a big-comfy looking bed and she stood still.

She slowly took off her robes, seductively rubbing her boobs and ass.

"Hey servants." She gently called.

"I think you will find Percy nice. Percy, I do better with one at a time. Have them for now. I will get to you in a bit. First, I think I will have Travis…" she said rubbing Travis's chest.

The servants led me back into a grand room with many great spots to have sex. The servants were all naked and had beautiful flowing hair down to mid back. They were all nymphs and naiads.

"Hey, my name is Fiona. I will be pleasuring you and so will my sisters here."

"Good, because I have a sex drive to fill." I growled. I think Aphrodite slipped me a potion, or maybe it was the air or her presence because I was feeling horny as fuck. I wanted to have my member up every one of their vaginas.

"Fiona, would you hand me that glass of water on that table?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said. As she leaned down and her ass was in the air and vulnerable, I smacked her ass and pushed her down onto the super soft floor.

"Perseus, what are you-"

She didn't finish her sentence because I thrust my dick into her.

"Uhh!" she screamed.

I thrust in and out for a minute. She groaned as her vagina was assaulted.

"Y-you're tearing me apart!"

I didn't stop. My dick ravaged her pussy, and she was moaning like crazy.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" she pleaded.

"I-don't-plan-on-it!" I yelled.

"Uhh!" She groaned as she cummed. Her cum dribbled down my legs and that only made me go faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" I yelled as I spurt my entire load into her.

We collapsed onto the floor.

"Perseus, you were great. We will do whatever you want." She said. "Just fill us up in return."

"Anything? You two, starting making out." I said. I'd always wanted to see lesbian sex.

The 2 naked girls began to make out, sucking each other's nipples and licking the other's vagina. Within a minute, I was banging a girl named Chloe while everyone else was lesbo fucking.

"Fill my mouth with your member!" She asked.

She put the entire thing into her mouth and began to go at superspeed. She was sucking it like mad. She began to slip a bit so I grabbed her hair and pulled her back and forth.

I could feel the hum of her throat and my dick smashing her inside. Her tongue kept licking mine and her teeth seductively grazed the top of my shaft. Then she put it back in her mouth and went super fast.

"I'm gonna cum Chloe!" I yell. My jizz exploded inside her mouth and she swallowed it all.

"What may I do next Master?"

"You can suck this!" I said, pointing at my ball sack.

She eagerly went under me and suckled it in her mouth and then began to suck on it.

She broke off of it and then began to lick it hungrily in her mouth.

"Uhh, it's delicious!" she said with a mouth full of balls.

"Oh, it's feels so good. Someone come and give me a hand job."

Another girl came and gave me a hand job. She went slow and first but then went super fast.

I came on her face and tits and she giggled. I broke off of Chloe and stood up. I grabbed the girl who gave me a hand job and brought her to the couch where we made out naked. She was fingering my shaft, so I turned her around and let her get a taste of it in the ass.

Her boobs bounced back and forth and I pounded her. She moaned, which turned me on. I went faster. I grabbed hold of her luscious breasts and held on as I rammed her hard. I squeezed her tits which was the last straw for her. She came and it was all over my legs and member. But I wasn't done yet. I continued on her, thrusting in and out. She was groaning really loudly and I did one last big thrust and she screamed. I came inside of her and my jizz exploded. It leaked out of her a bit.

We separated and I looked at her breasts. I put my hand on them and squeezed. She smiled. I began to massage them and she moaned. I fingered her nipple and then began to suck it. She was moaning and then I buried my face into them. I did a motorboat in them. It was wonderful. I licked her tits and then began to French kiss her. Our tongues connected and we made out for a minute. Then we broke off and I buried my face into her butt. I came out and smacked her ass.

"Give me a blow job!" I ordered.

She licked her lips and got to work. Once I had cum all over her face, she laughed.

"You're _incredible_! What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Shell." She said.

"IM me sometime." I said.

"Sure." She said.

"Percy, it's your turn now. Travis, IM me and come back next week!" Aphrodite said.

Travis ran from the room, his member flopping up and down.

"Shit dude, she was amazing." He said. He then plowed straight into a nymph's pussy.

"Uhhh!" The nymph yelled.

I held Aphrodite's hand as we walked into her room. She was completely naked.

"How were my servants?"

"They were amazing. Shell in particular."

"Ahh, yes. Shell has pleased many men."

"Aphrodite, may I come back here again soon?"

"Yes, many demigods and gods come here to please themselves. They can escape any relationship they are in here. But forget about that, let's get down to business." She said, pushing me down onto her bed.

She traced her finger along my chest, and then looked at my member. My member was twitching and pulsing. She giggled and grabbed it.

"How big?"

"9 and a half." I answered.

"Woah." She said.

I hopped on top of her and we made out. Our lips made contact and she moaned as my tongue gained entrance to her mouth. Then I started to massage her luscious breasts. My finger found her nipple and began to pinch it while I sucked on the other nipple. Then my teeth grazed her nipple and she screamed as she orgasmed.

(Aphrodite POV)

I was filled with wonder for Perseus. No god, Hephaestus nor Ares had ever been able to make her orgasm just from breast stimulation. He continued to kiss and lick my breasts down to my stomach but he stopped right at my belly button. He guided my legs to open because I was still in too much bliss after my amazing orgasm to do it myself. He looked at my core hungrily, and I knew that look better than anything. He wanted to fill up my hole. Perseus flipped me to the side and looked at my pussy.

"What about me? I think it's my turn." He said.

He wasn't acting like a dumb, lust-drunken man like everyone else is like.

"How nice it is of you to ask instead of demand." I said. He was seducing _me_ before even though I was supposed to be the seductress! I had to gain control again. I gently pushed him back so he was lying down. His unsatisfied cock was hanging in the air, just begging to be sucked on.

I teased him by licking the tip of his cock, but then sucking the head slowly, swirling my tongue, slowly sucking off more of it in my hands. He groaned which aroused me again. I took a breath and shoved the entire thing inside my throat and it almost hit the back of my throat but it was totally worth it. I took my hands and I cupped his balls rolled them around with my masterful fingers. I was in my element again and I was the seductress now. I hummed ever so slightly so that it would cause vibrations, which earned another moan from him. I took the cock out of my mouth and began to lick it all over. I expected to see him with his head lying back and his eyes closed, the look that most teenagers that she would rape have on their faces, but instead he was staring intently with those beautiful sea green eyes. I wanted to continue to suck on his 9 inch but his cock stiffened and she knew that he was close to climaxing. She took it out of her mouth and began a fast pumping motion on his member.

Within a second, the hot, sticky, white fluid burst from his shaft all over her face. She licked her lips and continued to pump to makes sure that no cum was left. To her surprise, his cock was still throbbing and pulsing.

"My, my… Do you still want more?" I asked.

"Yes please." He panted.

"Good because I want more as well." I agreed.

I positioned myself above him and slowly slid on his cock and I moaned in ecstasy at the filling of my pussy. The last boy that I raped didn't have such a big one. An average 7 inch. I had to use my powers to make it bigger. But not this one. Perseus's was _very_ big. Perhaps a little too big. Percy began to play with my nipples making them hard as pebbles. Slowly I began to ride him up and down. He grabbed my butt and gently guided it to this preferred rhythm to this. I moaned as this progressed for a minute or so. Suddenly, he flipped me and began to pound me so hard I thought he would break me. He thrusted in and would then pull most of it out just to shove it _all_ back in again. My orgasm was building up fast. Suddenly my legs wrapped around his waist and my back arched as I climaxed while my inner muscle squeezed on his shaft. He came at the same second, filling my womb with his cum. I collapsed onto the bed, his shaft still inside of me. I slowly took Perseus's shaft out of me and I got up and walked to the other room.

"Travis, Perseus, I believe it is time for you 2 to go. It has been wonderful having you here. Come back next week, same time?"

"TOTALLY." They both said.

I love men having the spell of lust take them over. But I think it was time for me to go find another teen to rape. I snapped my fingers and then they teleported back to my cabin at Camp Half Blood.

(Katie POV)

I thought it was only fair that Travis was able to have sex with Aphrodite considering my sketchy past here having sex with just about every boy once. Anyway, about after a minute or so of them being gone they suddenly reappeared out of nowhere. Percy was naked which was normal since he was naked before, but Travis was naked too. He appeared right in front of my face and I blushed when I saw his member. He yelped and ran to the bathroom and got on a bathrobe and came back out.

Then Iris IM-ed us.

"Okay, so Percy and Travis had sex with Aphrodite and her 20 servants-"

"What?" I asked.

"Uh- nothing." Travis countered.

"Anyway, they had sex with Aphrodite so Leo can have his color sight back."

"Yay!" Leo said. He kept looking around as he gained back his color sight.

"But _next _time you diss IM-ing, you'll have to gangbang Zeus or you're blind!" Iris yelled. Then she swiped the message.

"Okay, dare for everyone. We're going to have a 10 person bath orgy or you have to take off an article of clothing. Some of you can't afford to quit this dare or you'll be out of the game." Maranda said.

"Okay…" Most of us said.

(Percy POV)

"Here are the rules. In the giant swimming pool of a bath tub, the girls will be blindfolded and on one side of the pool. The boys can choose any girl except for their girlfriend. They can do whatever they want to them, nothing is out of the picture. After several minutes of that, we have to try and guess who did that to us. If you guess wrong, the person who chose you can make you do whatever they want. Then we do this with the boys. Okay?" She asked for any questions. Nobody asked so we all stripped down and the girls got into the far end of the pool. The pairings went like this.

Me-Piper

Jason-Annabeth

_Did we trade or something?_

Travis- Silena

Connor- Katie

Leo- Maranda

_Honestly, what was with Leo and Maranda tonight?_

I went for Piper to get on Jason's nerves but I guess he had the same idea. I grabbed Piper's DD's and began to massage them and pinching her nipples which made her moan. I then started to kiss her, and she let my tongue come into her mouth. I flipped her the other way and slapped her ass. She yelped and then I rammed her in the pussy. She groaned and started to ride me. I thrust in and then I took it out which made her whimper.

"Put it back in!" She pleaded.

I put the tip of my member inside her, just to tease her. Then when she wasn't expecting it, I pounded her hard, in and out until her meat clenched my shaft and her cum dribbled down my legs. I also climaxed in her, my godly cum exploding inside her.  
I saw Jason pinching Annabeth's nipples and making out with her. Travis was butt fucking Silena and grabbing onto her tits while he did it. Connor was making Katie suck his dick. She bit it a bit while yelling "Connor, I know it's you!"

Leo was with Maranda. He was doing some squirmy thing underwater with her.

After about a half hour we all got up and guessed who did what.

"Umm… I guess Jason?" Annabeth asked.

"Correct." Jason said smiling.

"I guess Travis?" Maranda said.

"Nope, it was me! Now to what you have to do… You have to have lesbo sex with Khione!" He said.

"And I'll watch."

Maranda gulped and she and Leo walked out the door to go get Khione… Now there were only 8 of us.

"Hmm. I would have to guess Traa- um, wait., Percy?" Piper guessed.

"Correct."

"Connor you shit-fuck." Katie said. We all started laughing.

"Yeah, it was me… Totally worth it!" Connor exclaimed.

We all waited around the pool and ate for a couple minutes before Maranda and Leo came back.

"She got frost bite. Had to cure it!" Leo said.

"Wait, if _you_ could cure frost bite from sex with a cold goddess…" Jason pondered. Then he stood up and punched Leo and then sat back down.

"Hey… Anyway, now it's time for us boys to be tied up and the girls to choose us."

The girls blindfolded us and led us to the other side of the pool. Then they all pounced.

(Katie POV)

The pairings were like this!

Me-Percy

_Like I said, I've always wanted to ride Percy._

Piper- Travis

Maranda- Leo

Annabeth- Jason

Silena- Connor

And Marissa sat in the corner of the room all alone.

I grabbed Percy's shaft and began to deepthroat it. He yelped at first because I came out of nowhere then he grabbed my and guided me. His dick tasted wonderful in my mouth and I moaned as I sucked. I took it out of my mouth and began to lick it like a lollipop of sorts. He began to shake and his cock turned rock hard. His member tensed and his load flowed plentifully into my mouth. I licked it all up and began to swirl my tongue around the tip of his member. He moaned as I licked.

After several minutes, we stopped and got out of the tub. Most of us guessed right except for Connor. Silena then dared Connor to run into the Ares cabin naked. We heard screams and saw Connor's body fall out of the Are's cabin. We were about to run out and see if he was alive, but he groaned so we all stayed. It was summer, so he certainly wasn't going ti catch hypothermia.

"Well guys? I feel like I was cheated!" Marissa said.

"Fine, choose someone."

"Hmmmm..." She said with an evil smile as she grabbed Jason and herded him into the closet.

"Uh, wait I have rights! I have a girlfriend!" Jason desperately tried to back out. But they were already in the closet.

Piper looked like she was going to explode. Her face was the color of a tomato.

"Come on, let's continue the game." Silena said, grabbing Piper before she could get her hands on a chainsaw.

"Miranda, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to shave your head and then burn all your bananas! Do this dare or you have to leave the game."

"WHAT? Banana's are my favorite plant! And I _like _my hair!"

"Well do the dare or leave!" Percy said.

"Fine, I will leave the game." Miranda stated.

She got up and left.

There was now one less person in the game, a perfect 10 people, 5 boys, 5 girls, room for a 10 person orgy. This night was going to be interesting...

"Okay, who goes next?" Katie asked.

"I will." Silena said.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the first time you had sex?" Katie asked.

"Well, it's a long story... Should I tell it?"

Everyone burst into "Yeah!"s and "Tell us!".

"Okay, okay, here's how it goes..."

Eighth grade. I had always been waiting eagerly for this year. It was the year where stuff got real. I knew sex wasn't a good idea before now. I may love it, but I didn't want to be a teen mom. Oh _HELLLLL NAW. _

I had done such dirty deeds as blow jobs, hand jobs and such before, and the first real sexual activity I had done was in 6th grade, with my friends on a sleepover, and my first sexual activity with a boy in the locker rooms in 7th. That was fun and all but it was time for me to experience the full thing, and I was going to get it with a plan I had made. I was going to have a sleepover with a bunch of guys and girls. And I knew that shit was gonna get crazy.

(Yes Jason, I know everything seems to happen on a sleepover. Sleepovers are just gifts from god when we need things to get going!)

Anyway, so I had invited all of my friends, and then all I had to do was invite the boys. That would be a bit harder. I walked up to this guy in my class Cameron. He was hot, 5 1/2 feet tall, and I was sure he had a big dick. I ducked behind a wall, felt my boobs, jumped 5 times, and walked towards him.

"Hey Cam!"

"Oh, hey Silena."

"So Cam, I'm having a sleepover tomorrow, and I wanted to know if there was a chance that you could come over? Just for a night, and other girls and guys would be there."

"Well, sounds pretty fun, but I do have stuff to do."

He was slipping, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to convince him. I had to take it to drastic measures. Nobody was around, so I took his hands and shoved them into my bra. His hand grasped my boobs and I moaned.

"Holy-"

"Like that Cam?" I said as I took his hand out.

"Aw-but-"

"Come over for the sleepover and you'll get much better than just this." I said. Then I leaned over and kissed him.

After he stood there dumbstruck I walked away to get the other guys. I got one coming for sure, now I just need to get others...

I went to the girl's locker room to undress, when I thought of an excellent idea to get more guys to come. I took off my pants and underwear, and then the shirt came off. Next was the bra, and finally the socks. I was completely naked. I put my clothes into my gym bag and went to my locker. I just walked by all my friends who were standing, frozen in place, staring at my naked body.

"S-Silena! Where are your clothes?" One finally stammered.

"In my locker, duh."

"You're _naked_!" Another yelled.

"And? Well, if you're all done blubbering, I'll be getting some boyfriends now." I stated as I walked away.

I made my way to the boys locker room. I knew most of them would be upstairs already, but the boys I wanted were always late.

I went down the stairs to the boy's locker room which is where I found Austin and Trevor right on time, where they always are.

"Dude, seriously, we're gonna be late. Hurry up!" Trevor said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Trevor finished tying his shoe to look up and see me.

"Holy shit! What the-" Trevor said in shock..

"Oh hey guys."

...

"Silena, why the hell are you naked?" Austin yelled.

"I am? Oh yeah..." I said innocently, massaging my boobs at the same time.

Their mouths hung open as my tits bounced up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor asked.

"Oh, you guys want me to go?" I asked.

"NO- I mean, um, why are you here?"

"Well, no particular reason... Oh, actually there is one thing," I began as I started to walk towards Trevor.

"I was wondering if you guys would perhaps like to come over to my house for a sleepover?"

I was nearly on top of Trevor, and then I sat on his lap, wrapped my legs around his waist and I began to ride him. He still had clothes on, so I still had not had sex, which was good.

"Uhhhh..." He moaned.

"Like that?"

"Y-yes!" He said.

I got off, kissed him, then walked over to Austin.

"Trevor, get out for a minute and think about the party. I need to talk to Austin." I said.

As Trevor scurried out, my fingers grazed Austin's crotch.

"So, what do you say about the party?"

"I-uh-"

"I want it."

"W-want what?"

"Your member in my mouth. Right now."

"Wai- uh-uhhhhhhhh..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because I held his legs down and bobbed my head onto his cock and began sucking it.

The gym class of the day realized two things-

Austin or Selina never made it to Gym Class.

And moans were heard from the locker room for a while.

By the end of the day, my clothes had been crumpled and hastily put on, my hair was a mess and I had dry cum on my face from giving 3 blowjobs to guys I wanted over for the sleepover. I was tired too. Mind you, oral sex is tiring!

So every class before anyone could notice my seedy state I just excused myself and waited in the bathroom until the end of the period. But the period before school ended it got interesting...

I was sitting on the toilet (Not going to the bathroom!) when suddenly the bathroom door slammed open and I heard several footsteps. I thought nothing of it when suddenly the handicapped stall next to me was populated with 2 people- Both girls.

_Ummm... What's going on? _I thought.

I looked through the slit between the wall and the stall's wall and saw my friends Susie and Alyssa practically fly into the stall.

Alyssa locked the stall and smiled, licking her teeth while Bea also gave a smile.

_No way,_ I thought. _No fucking way!_

I know for a fact that they weren't lesbian, but they were single. They were giving each other fun for now, I guess.

And I was gonna film it all!

I whipped out my phone and started to film.

First they took off their pants which revealed their panties. Bea had apple greens while Alyssa had purple. They hooked their thumbs on their panties and slowly slid then down to the ground, where it was followed by taking of the bras. They were now fully naked and I was filming. I had been since they entered the stall. They stared at each other for a second and then embraced each other, kissing like mad. They broke off and then Alyssa grabbed Bea's tits and began to fondle them. Bea moaned and reached down to her vagina and stuck her fingers in it and masturbated. After a minute of this they stopped and grabbed each other butts while kissing.

I was filming it all it was GOLD. FUCKING _**GOLD!**_

I wondered what I would do with it as I finished filming roughly 10 minutes later. I waited for them to go first because they would know someone was there if I got up and went.

I peddled on my bike to my house, practically flying off it to get home. My dad was at a chocolate lover's convention (I honestly don't know) so my dad was gone for the entire week. He knew I knew how to cook dinner and everything, so I was perfectly fine on my own. I ran inside and threw my stuff on the ground and raced up to my room. My dad had left when I was at school, so the house was mine. I ran into my room and shut the door.

_If those boys and my girls don't show up, they are totally gonna regret it. _I thought. I needed some dick because I know as sure as hell I've done my waiting! I was planning my sleepover and writing down ideas for truths and dares (_Because what is a sleepover without ToD, right guys?)_ when I had a strange feeling. I realized that I hadn't masturbated in _days_!

I nervously glanced around for no reason, and then looked down at my crotch area. It was tingling with anticipation. I knew there was no stopping what I was going to do. Once you think about masturbation you don't stop thinking about it. I rubbed my pussy through my jeans and I knew I was going to have to masturbate. I stripped all of my clothes off and looked in the mirror. Huge boob, big butt, I was going to have a damn good sleepover. I went over to my laptop and looked for some porn. I rubbed my vagina and started to moan. I shoved my fingers deeper up there and screamed. It felt so damn good! I went deeper in and I finally climaxed. My juices spilled and flowed down my chair.

DING DONG!

_Who the heck would could that be? _I wondered.

"JUST A MINUTE! I'M GETTING DRESSED!" I yelled. I grabbed a pair of panties and a long shirt and ran downstairs.

"Hello?" I answered.

"SELENA! EEEEEEEEE!" Jess squealed.

"Jess! Hi! What are doing here?" I asked.

"The sleepover you Silly Salamander!"

"Oh! Um, that's tomorrow though."

"So? I'm here to help prepare you for the _boys! _Duh!"

"Um, but do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah, I told them I'm here for the weekend."

"Okay, cool. But how do you know I'm preparing for boys?"

"It's painfully obvious. A sticky wet spot on your shirt, hastily put on clothes, you saying you were getting ready as soon as I rang the doorbell. You were masturbating right?"

"I-uh-yeah..." I said, looking down.

"Aw but don't be ashamed! I masturbate too!" She smiled, pulling a dildo out of her bag.

"Um, I didn't need to know."

After a few minutes, Jess was all settled in and we were both in my room talking.

"So, _Selina_, you like a boy!"

"Yeah, um I like all 3 of them."

"How are you going to choose the one you really like?"

"I guess it will play out like it should tomorrow night."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow night?"

"Well, once everyone has arrived, I guess we're gonna watch a movie first. Then we're gonna play some ToD and I'll have a shower, huge jacuzzi and guest bedrooms for anyone who wants to have some fun. Then I'll just think of some more stuff." I told her.

"Sounds awesome."

We hung out and watched some movies for a bit until we went back up to my room to talk about stuff. Girl stuff. We sat down, ate some popcorn and laughed about stupid stuff.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know..."

Slowly, our eyes drifted to each other's and we had an idea. It was a dirty idea, like all of mine, but by the time we were lip locked in 5 seconds, fingers in each other's pussies and us totally naked, I don't think there was really any going back.

"Damn, that was fun last night." Jess said.

"Totally. Thanks for the practice. Hopefully tonight I'll be doing all that on a boy..." I agreed.

I made some french toast and several hours later at 4:00 PM the doorbell rang and I eagerly ran to the door.

"OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD- Oh my god..." I said as my enthusiasm died.

"I have your pizza here!" The pizza delivery man said.

I threw the money in quarters and slammed the door.

"Jess, the pizzas are here..." I mumbled.

"PIZZA!" She screamed, running down the hall. She jumped onto the top step and then she fell.

"Holy shit!" She yelled. She tried to grab onto thin air and she tumbled down.

"JESS! Are you okay?!"

"Shitfuckcraptitycuntslutsailormooncrapshitbithcmo therfucker- I- yeah, I think so. But my knee, elbow and face are pretty banged up."

"Hold on, I'll go get the medical kit from the bathroom."

"Wait, Silena!"

"What?"

"Leave the pizza with me, you know, just to make sure nobody like steals it. Nuff' said."

I grudgingly left the pizza boxes with her and I left and got the medical kit. After a few band-aids and neo-sporn shit, 20 min had passed since she fell down the stairs and the pizza was delivered. I put 5 boxes in the oven turned off to keep them hot and I left one out because who doesn't like cold pizza?

(Jason, how the fuck do you _not _like cold pizza? Oh shut up, you're butthurt. Well, actually _Piper's _butthurt...)

DING DONG!

"I'm coming..."

I answered the door expecting a taco delivery guy or something stupid to find Bea, Alyssa, and Cameron.

"EEEEEEEEH!" I squealed.

"EEEEEEEEH!" Bea and Alyssa squealed.

"Um, eeeeeeeh. Eeh." And lastly Cameron, who enthusiastically squealed.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS- Come in!" I yelled, grabbing them by the shirts.

I herded them all inside and shut the door.

"We gotz PIZZER!" I said, balancing on one foot while holding the pizza box.

"You're sure excited Silena." Cam observed.

"Oh-I-uhhh..." I broke off blushing.

"Hah, Silena..."He said smiling. Then he walked over to the pizza box and took a slice.

After a few minutes, Austin showed up, and then Trevor came about 10 minutes later.

Me, Jess, Bea, Alyssa, Trevor, Austin, and Cam were all gathered around the table eating pizza when I stood up on my chair, precariously balancing with my pizza in hand to make an announcement.

"Everyone, your attention please, people, PEOPLE-" I paused to throw a piece of pizza on the ceiling to get everyone's attention, "Listen up everyone! Here's the schedule for tonight!

- We eat pizza and goof off and be idiots!

- Next we all set up our sleeping bags and crap, just cause'.

- After that we will watch some movies, eat popcorn and snacks and stuff!

- Then, THEN we play Truth or Dare!

- Finally after ToD, well, we'll see what happens...

I finished smiling devilishly. I was determined to throwing my virginity away in the trash by tonight...

We managed to watch 3 movies before it was 10:39 PM. We watched The Blind Side, This is the End, and (I made sure I had this movie to perhaps, _influence _anything we did later) Friends with Benefits. After some crying, some laughing, and some whatevers we were done watching the movies. I laid the popcorn bowl down and we were are nestled in our sleeping bags.

"Soooo guys, what did you think of the movies?" I asked.

"It was sad!"

"OMG, James Franco's beard is godly!"

"That black kid was so hot!"

"SEX!"

"So I guess you guys liked the movies..." I muttered under my breath.

"What were we going to do next?" Trevor asked.

"Well," I started, "The almighty schedule of schedule-ness declares that we play ToD next!"

A bunch of cheers erupted from them all and we started.

"So who will go first?" I asked.

"Ooh- ooh me!" Jess said, practically hopping off the ground.

"Okay, but before you go, here are the rules- If you turn down a truth or a dare, you either have to take off a piece of clothing, kiss someone random, or... S. E. X."

"Damn, that's pretty intense..." Austin said.

"Try and tell me it would be fun if it wasn't." I reminded him.

(_Yes Percy, I got the rules for the game we're playing now from the game back then._)

"Kk, WHATEVER, so Bea, truth or dare?" Jess eagerly asked.

"I pick... Dare!"

"Okay... I dare you to..."

(Percy, what?)

**_Out of Silena's story POV/ Travis's POV_**

"Get _down_, everyone!" Percy hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"What, what's going on?" I whispered.

"Chiron's coming around to make sure all the cabins are asleep!" He said. "Either get under the bunks or get out!"

Some ran into the bathroom and others hid under the blankets. After those people hid the only place I could find was under a bunk bed. I rolled under there and waited. I turned and saw Katie hadn't found a place to hide, so she rolled on top of me and we were face to face.

"... Hi." She said.

"Come here often?" I stammered.

"Oh god Travis, you're so corny..." She laughed.

"Guys, Chiron's coming!" Percy whisper yelled.

"We'll flirt later, let's shut our pie holes." She said.

_Tlop Tlop Tlop Tlop Tlop Tlop Tlop!_

We heard Chiron's galloping and we all braced ourselves.

"Hello?" Chiron's muffled voice was heard from outside.

None of us even breathed. We were all lying under the beds, waiting for him to move on.

2 minutes passed on, and we were all about to pass out when he heard him galloping away.

"UGH, finally!" Percy yelled, rolling out from under the bed.

Katie got off me and I crawled out from under the bed and stretched.

"Man, that story was just getting good..." Annabeth said.

"And there's so much more time for more dares and sex and stuff." Melissa added.

We were all standing around the middle of the room, waiting for a decision to be made.

"I, for one, think that we should continue ToD!" Katie commented.

"Me too." I said.

"So do we keep going?" Jason asked Percy.

"I don't know... Do we?

**_Author's note-_**

**_OMFG_ **This was soooooooooooooooooooooooo fun to make! It's taken at least 4 months and probably all my creative input and creativity and blood and sweat and life but I finally finished it! It was going to be longer, but I think that perhaps a SECOND one would be even better... :D Ehh? EHH? Whaddya think?

Perhaps a second one? It would take a bit to make, but it'd be epic and even better!

So please, **_PLEASE_** tell me what you thought and if you want another one! 

Thanks for reading,

This-Story-Is-Gonna-be-AWESOME


End file.
